


Going My Way

by loueh__tommoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Louis, California, Comfort, D/s undertones, Fluff, Foot massages, Kid Fic, LYFT Driver Louis, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Non-graphic descriptions of hospital procedures, PR Exec Harry, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, harry dotes on louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loueh__tommoo/pseuds/loueh__tommoo
Summary: «Привет, Гарри. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, но у мамы Веры кое-что случилось, и нам пришлось улететь домой. Мой друг, Луи, возьмет на себя моих клиентов, пока я в отъезде. У него моя машина, мой телефон и все такое. Надеюсь, все в порядке. Он хороший парень, и я думаю, что вы прекрасно поладите. Скоро увидимся, Бенни»AU, где у Гарри сменился водитель в LYFT, Луи просто пытается заработать денег до появления ребенка, и в конечном итоге они оба получают гораздо больше, чем рассчитывали





	1. Подвозя Стайлса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516912) by [jacaranda_bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom). 

> \- разрешение на перевод получено !  
\- эта же работа на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8682106)  
\- [обложка](https://imgur.com/wHPWRQN) от Тани (ака wilywolf92 в инстаграм)

Через гостиную открытой планировки прозвучал сигнал от ворот, высокие потолки и двойные стены из стекла даже не попытались чтобы поглотить резкий шум. Гарри перекинул сумку через плечо и нажал на кнопку, чтобы Бенни въехал во двор, положил ключи в карман и взял банан из вазы с фруктами, проходя мимо по пути к двери.

Сайлас все еще рассказывал, что случилось в его AirPods, когда он вышел на улицу, захлопывая за собой тяжелую деревянную входную дверь, странно холодный утренний воздух Лос-Анджелеса ущипнул его за лицо и послал дрожь по всему телу.

— Это чертов беспорядок, Гарри. Ты еще далеко? — спросил Сайлас на другом конце линии, его почти заглушал слишком знакомый звук беспорядочного зала ожидания. Ситуация — полный треш, это было ясно, это ясно, и хотя он мог делать некоторые вещи удаленно, ему правда просто нужно было туда попасть.

Гарри пересек двор и направился к машине Бенни.

— Я иду так быстро, как только могу. К сожалению, мой ковер-самолет нуждается в ремонте, — ответил Стайлс, пытаясь сохранить хорошее настроение, пока открывал переднюю пассажирскую дверь и бросал свою сумку на пол, проскальзывая в машину. — Все будет в порядке, просто следуй протоколу, который я установил, — успокаивающе сказал он, пристегиваясь и не глядя на водителя. Бенни привык к таким ранним утренним звонкам и бешеным поездкам в аэропорт, их легкая дружба развилась за последние несколько месяцев, что он возил Гарри. — Стандартные сообщения через согласованные интервалы по внутренней связи. Я возьму на себя общение и интернет и получу обновления из машины.

Машина медленно отъехала от ворот, сворачивая на улицу, и Гарри нажал кнопку дистанционного управления на своих ключах через брюки костюма, проверяя через плечо через окно, чтобы убедиться, что ворота начали закрываться, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на задаче. Он вставил телефон в маленький держатель на двери, достал из сумки ноутбук, положил его на колени и открыл. Он подключился к Wi-Fi от своего телефона и открыл несколько вкладок в браузере, которые ему понадобятся для обмена сообщениями.

— Спасибо, Гарри, ты спаситель, — выдохнул Сайлас, и в его голосе слышалось облегчение. Бедный парень. Он делал все возможное, но такой ситуации достаточно, чтобы вывести из себя даже самых крутых и собранных операторов.

— Да, конечно. Все будет в порядке, расскажи мне все подробности, которые у тебя есть, — сказал Гарри и начал печатать некоторые основные заметки, когда машина направлялась вниз по извилистым холмам к Лос-Анджелесу.

Через десять минут он обновил все сайты и составил план атаки на момент своего прибытия. В животе у него заурчало, и он вспомнил о банане в сумке.

— Сайлас, я отключусь ненадолго, ладно? Я буду минут через десять, — сказал он, отключаясь.

— Да, хорошо. До скорой встречи.

Гарри закончил разговор, достал телефон и положил его в нагрудный карман пиджака, роясь в сумке в поисках банана. Он откинулся назад, вытаскивая его с самого низа, когда машина остановилась на красный сигнал светофора. Солнце едва пробивалось над горизонтом, и приглушенный свет отбрасывал мягкий розовый оттенок на просыпающийся город. Это выглядело мирно, в отличие от ситуации, которая ждала его по приходу на работу.

— Извини за это, Бенни. Просто еще одно сумасшедшее утро. Как твои дела? — спросил Гарри, обхватывая губами банан и поворачиваясь в кресле. Когда он увидел человека рядом с собой, он замер.

— Разве никто никогда не говорил тебе не смотреть в глаза кому-то, когда ешь банан?

Стайлс чуть не задохнулся. Это не Бенни.

— Ты…ты не Бенни! — закричал он с набитым ртом и попятился к дверце машины, с какой целью он не был уверен, не похоже, что пару сантиметров будут что-то значить.

— Тонко подмечено. Кроме того, я уверен, что ты не должен говорить с набитым ртом. Ц, ц, ц. Твои родители были бы так разочарованы.

Гарри тупо уставился  
на человека перед ним. Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. Тонкие розовые губы и кристально-голубые глаза, острые скулы и шепот волос, торчащих из-под серой шапочки на голове.

Гарри сглотнул и попытался взять себя в руки, изо всех сил подавляя панику, бегущую по его венам.

— О боже мой. Кто ты такой?

Парень хихикнул и снова обратил свое внимание на дорогу, где уже загорелся зеленый свет.

— Ну и тебе Доброе утро, солнышко.

Гарри ждал удара, ждал какой-то информации, но ничего из этого не последовало.

— Нет, я серьезно. Кто ты, блядь, такой? Где Бенни?

Парень оглянулся, губы все еще были изогнуты в ухмылке, бровь вопросительно приподнята, и весь этот образ слишком привлекателен для Гарри, чтобы воспринимать его в нынешнем состоянии.

— Меня зовут Луи. Разве ты не получил сообщение Бенни?

— Л-Луи?

— Ага! Это я. Я заменю Бенни на пару недель, — сказал Луи, бросая еще один быстрый взгляд, пока они ехали, с немного озадаченным выражением на лице. — Ты действительно не получил его сообщение?

— Черт… нет? Подожди. Подожди, — Гарри достал свой телефон и привел его в чувство, щелкая по значку приложения и быстро прокручивая все сообщения с работы.

— Ладно… я подожду. Не то чтобы я куда-то собирался, приятель. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я бросил тебя на обочине дороги или что-то в этом роде?

В голосе Луи звучала дразнящая нотка, он явно забавлялся этим обстоятельством, и Гарри тоже был бы не прочь позабавиться, если бы только он так сильно не волновался. Он увидел непрочитанное сообщение от Бенни, отправленное вчера поздно вечером. Он нажал на сообщение и стал его читать. _Привет, Гарри. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, но у мамы Веры кое-что случилось, и нам пришлось улететь домой. Мой друг, Луи, возьмет на себя моих клиентов, пока я в отъезде. У него моя машина, мой телефон и все такое. Надеюсь, все в порядке. Он хороший парень, и я думаю, что вы прекрасно поладите. Скоро увидимся, Бенни._

— Луи… — ровным голосом произнес Гарри, когда его мозг пришел в себя.

— Ммммм…

— Черт, — Гарри повернулся к нему, наконец-то обретя некоторое подобие приличия. — С мамой Веры все будет в порядке?

Шатен кивнул, не сводя глаз с дороги, и сменил полосу.

— Да. Она упала. Бедняжка сломала бедро, но с ней все будет в порядке. Просто ей потребуется время, чтобы встать на ноги. Она живет на этой проклятой ферме на севере и отказывается снижать скорость, но это может на некоторое время выбить ветер из ее парусов.

Стайлс хихикнул, вспоминая историю, которую Бенни когда-то рассказывал о визите на ферму мамы Веры и о том, как он пытался и потерпел неудачу, загнав стадо коз в загон и оказавшись задницей в куче лошадиного дерьма.

— Рад, что тебе здесь весело, Гарольд, — ласково упрекнул Луи.

— Нет! Боже. Извини. Это ужасно. Конечно, я рад, что с ней все будет в порядке. Нет, я думал об истории, которую однажды рассказал мне Бенни.

— История о заднице-в-лошадином-дерьме? — спросил шатен, опершись локтем на консоль и вытаскивая термо-кружку из другого подстаканника

— Да. Вот эту. О, и просто Гарри, а не Гарольд.

— Ну конечно, — признал Луи, но так, что у Гарри создалось впечатление, что его снова назовут Гарольдом.

— Так ты приятель Бенни?

Луи сделал глоток из своей дорожной чашки и причмокнул губами, удовлетворенно вздыхая, когда ставил ее обратно в подстаканник.

— Мы с Бенни давно знакомы. Знали друг друга в универе. Потеряли связь на некоторое время, но через магию социальных медиа мы нашли друг друга снова здесь, в Ла-Ла-Лэнд.

Гарри внимательно слушал, как говорил шатен, хриплый и мелодичный голос Луи не был похож ни на что другое, что он слышал, и это немного завораживало.

— Приходил в себя у него, когда этот придурок — спермобак — бежал и оказался в каком-то гребаном убежище в Индии. Да пошел он. Он нам не нужен, правда Дюймовочка? — проворковал Луи и погладил себя по животу. Своему беременному животику. _Охххх._

— Ты беременный, — Гарри — идиот. Просто супер. Он мысленно ударил себя по лбу.

Луи искоса посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— У тебя ведь нет такой работы, где важно быть наблюдательным, или хорошо общаться, или еще что-нибудь, да? Потому что я начинаю немного беспокоиться о твоих будущих перспективах работы, если это так.

— Боже. Прости, — Стайлс покачал головой. — Я не… Я просто немного в шоке, вот и все. Давай заново?

Луи рассмеялся и поднял руку, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и это действительно очень мило.

— Так только все испортится. Ты отлично справляешься, приятель.

— Что-то не очень верится. И это своего рода то, в чем я хорош. Я зарабатываю на жизнь разговорами с людьми. Я занимаюсь пиаром.

— Да, — усмехнулся Луи, — Бенни что-то об этом упоминал.

— Ах да? Тогда о чем он еще говорил?

— О…то да се. В любом случае, — сказал Луи, когда Гарри почувствовал, что машина замедлилась, — я думаю, это твоя остановка.

Шатен остановил машину, и Стайлс посмотрел вверх, чтобы увидеть, что они прибыли в VIP-зону. Это…разочаровывало? Он не хотел выходить из машины, он даже не спросил о малыше, а Гарри любил все, что связано с беременностью и детьми. Он почувствовал, как на его лице появился румянец, и откинулся на спинку сидения.

— Честно говоря, я бы предпочел остаться здесь и поговорить о Дюймовочке, — проворчал он.

— Нет. Ты должен войти туда и вести себя хорошо со всеми ворчливыми людьми, как хороший пиарщик. Выметайся! — надменно сказал Луи, махнув рукой в сторону двери.

— С тобой не весело, но, к сожалению, ты совершенно прав, — Гарри отстегнул ремень безопасности и собрал свои вещи, открывая дверь и позволяя холодному воздуху проникнуть в их маленький кокон. — Я напишу тебе, когда закончу, если ты будешь свободен.

— Ага! Бенни сказал, что ты один из его лучших клиентов, и мне нужно было оказать тебе VIP-поездку, поэтому я буду в вашем полном распоряжении в обозримом будущем.

Гарри улыбнулся и вышел из машины, засовывая голову обратно внутрь, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

— Пока, Луи, хорошего дня.

— Тебе тоже… Гарольд, — сказал Луи, подмигивая.

Стайлс с любовью закатил глаза и закрыл дверь, наблюдая, как отъезжала машина.

— Слава богу, ты здесь, — сказал Сайлас из-за его спины. Гарри повернулся и увидел, что его запыхавшийся коллега стоял перед ним, выглядя измотанным.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, перекидывая сумку через плечо. — Давай разберемся с этим дерьмом.

~~~~

— Тяжелый день в офисе, дорогой? — нахально спросил Луи, когда Гарри закрыл дверь, тепло автомобиля усиливало прекрасный цветочный аромат, который проникал в него.

— Да, можно и так сказать. Но теперь все улажено — ответил он, усаживаясь на свое место и пристегиваясь, когда Луи отъехал от тротуара. — Как прошел твой день?

— Вообще-то я очень занят. Этот бизнес LYFT весьма хорош. Много людей, с которыми можно пообщаться, и я могу делать все это, сидя в кресле. Надо было давным-давно этим заняться.

— Значит, ты не слишком долго этим занималась?

Шатен хихикнул и покачал головой.

— Около десяти часов, плюс-минус. Ты всегда будешь иметь благородный титул моего первого клиента.

Стайлс обернулся и посмотрел, как Луи выезжал на дорогу в час пик, шесть полос мчащихся машин расплывались в лучах заходящего солнца.

— Ну, тогда сделай мне честь, — сказал Гарри и приподнял свою несуществующую шляпу.

— Я уже, Гарольд.

Гарри видел ухмылку парня и улыбнулся, в груди разошлось приятное тепло от повторного использования прозвища.

— Итак, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем Дюймовочка совершит грандиозный выход в мир?

— Еще четыре недели, — сказал Луи, потирая живот. — Это она. По крайней мере, так говорят УЗИ.

— О, как мило! — Гарри мог бы говорить о беременности и детях, пока не охрипнет. — Ну, как дела?

— Ну, я мог бы составить список жалоб на боль в мышцах, бессонные ночи и необходимость писать каждый час, но на самом деле… мне нравится весь этот опыт.

— Да? Это потрясающе, Луи. Я так рад за тебя, даже если немного завидую.

Луи остановился на светофоре и повернул голову.

— Значит, у тебя нет возможности выносить?

— Нет. Я не был благословлен этим геном. Но это нормально. Я компенсирую это тем, что буду крутым крестным.

— Да?

— Мхмммм…у моего приятеля, Лиама, двое маленьких спиногрызов, Белла и Оливер. Я их уже испортил. Я _крутоооой_ дядя Гарри, — гордо сказал он. — Не уверен, что Лиам и Адриан ценят этот аспект, но они не жалуются, когда получают бесплатную няню.

— Держу пари, что нет, — сказал Луи с кривой улыбкой, прежде чем вернуться к дороге.

— Итак… у тебя есть какие-нибудь имена или ты ты так оставишь Дюймовочку?

— Дерзко, и нет, я бы не наградил бедняжку этим, как бы оригинально это ни было. Я склоняюсь к Милли… или, может быть, Лили? Пока не уверен. Может, подожду, пока она родится.

— Ооххх, это прекрасные имена. Великолепный выбор.

Луи улыбнулся и кивнул, притормаживая, а стоп-сигналы машин впереди сигнализировали о том, что они медленно ползли вверх по холмам.

— Рад, что ты одобрил, — он заерзал на сидении, прижимая руку к животу. — Черт, вот это она там сегодня кувыркается.

— Может, ей нравится звук моего голоса?

— Что, это монотонное протяжное бормотание? Думаю, это скорее усыпит ее, — сказал Луи, кладя руку на центральную консоль и подмигивая Гарри.

— Хеееееей…

— Я же говорил.

— Уф. Да, ладно.

— Нет. Мне нравится твой голос. Это успокаивает. Она, наверное, просто пытается лучше слушать.

Гарри почувствовал, как румянец залил его шею, и повернулся к окну, пряча довольную улыбку. Луи нравился его голос.

— Мой бывший сказал, что я звучу, как срущий кит.

Луи резко повернул голову, и Гарри обернулся, чтобы встретить его испуганный взгляд.

— Твой бывший парень — придурок.

— Да, — усмехнулся Стайлс, немного самоуничижаясь. — Поэтому он и бывший. Похоже, у нас обоих было дерьмо, хотя все, что я получил, это разбитая посуда и тяжелый урок о ловушках знакомства с кем-то, с кем ты работаешь, а у _тебя_ есть ребенок.

— Да, правда, — сказал Луи, когда они приблизились к потоку машин. — Извини, он был придурком, но ты все равно хорошо его знаешь. Я должен спросить, как звучит срущий кит?

Гарри рявкнул от смеха, рефлекторно прикрывая рот рукой.

— Видимо, как я, — пробормотал он сквозь пальцы.

— Ооооооууу… ну, он явно придурок. Но этот смех… — Луи выгнул бровь, наполовину глядя на Гарри, наполовину обращая внимание на машину впереди.

— _Не надо_… — простонал Гарри. — Я знаю, что говорю как морж.

Луи хихикнул.

— А ты всерьез занимаешься темой морских млекопитающих, да?

— О боже, _прекрати_, — умолял Стайлс, его плечи тряслись, когда он вытирал глаза.

Движение стихло, и вскоре они были уже высоко в горах, лавируя между припаркованными машинами и договариваясь о проезде со встречными машинами, направляющимися вниз по горе. По настоянию Луи Гарри рассказывал ему больше о своей работе, а Луи, в свою очередь, потчевал его веселыми фрагментами радостей беременности. Гарри в своей стихии и не мог насытиться, цепляясь за каждое слово шатена.

В темнеющей ночи под ними расстилались огни города, голос Луи обволакивал его, напряжение дня медленно уходило. Ему казалось, что он знал его уже много лет, а не несколько часов, и он не хотел, чтобы эта поездка заканчивалась.

Машина затряслась, когда кочка застала Луи врасплох.

— Вот дерьмо, — Луи крепче сжал руль, наклоняясь вперед и морщась.

— Ты в порядке?

Парень кивнул.

— Да. Она просто отдыхает на моем мочевом пузыре. Мне скоро нужно в туалет, иначе я испорчу прекрасную обивку Бенни.

— Ты можешь зайти и воспользоваться туалетом у меня, мы почти на месте.

— Правда? Спасибо, приятель. Не уверен, что смогу продержаться всю дорогу до дома.

Они завернули за последний поворот, и Гарри достал ключи, открывая ворота с помощью пульта дистанционного управления, пока они проезжали мимо, а во дворе зажегся свет. Луи припарковался в стороне, и они вылезли. Стайлс бросился к двери и впустил их обоих внутрь, включая свет в коридоре и отступая в сторону, чтобы Луи мог пройти.

— Налево, — он указал на дверь в ванную на первом этаже.

Томлинсон схватился за свой член через спортивные штаны, слегка паникуя, шаркая вперед и в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь.

Стайлс нажал кнопку, чтобы закрыть ворота и закрыл входную дверь, включив свет в гостиной открытой планировки. Он бросил свои вещи на стол в прихожей и направился на кухню, хватая чайник и наполняя его из крана. Он достал свою кружку из шкафа и на мгновение заколебался. Может, сделать Луи чашечку чая? Луи сказал, что поедет домой после того, как высадит Гарри, так что он, по-видимому, его последний клиент на сегодня, но он не хотел переходить границы. Он пожал плечами, отбрасывая осторожность, и взял из шкафчика вторую кружку, поставил их на гранитную столешницу и положил в них по чайному пакетику. Он достал молоко из холодильника и сахарницу из кладовки, чайник закипел, когда он услышал, как Луи вышел из-за угла.

— Спасибо. Маленький гремлин иногда думает, что мой мочевой пузырь — это чертов батут.

— Я могу только догадываться. Наверное, ей там тесновато.

— Мммм…теперь уже недолго. В любом случае, мне лучше уйти. Похоже, у тебя уже есть компания.

— А?

Гарри смущенно посмотрел на него, когда Луи указал на две кружки на столешнице.

— Не буду портить тебе вечер.

— О! Нет-нет. Это было для тебя, — застенчиво сказал Стайлс. — Я имею в виду… я не знаю, что ты планировал. Ты, наверное, хочешь домой. Извини…

— Чай был бы очень кстати, — перебил его Луи. — Спасибо тебе.

Гарри улыбнулся и закончил наполнять кружку Луи, отодвигая ее.

— Молоко и сахар, если хочешь.

Шатен добавил капельку молока, но отказался от сахара, явно обладая хорошим вкусом.

— Так… у тебя тут чертовски уютно, Гарри, — сказал он, глядя через главную гостиную на большие окна, в которых отражалось внутреннее убранство.

Гарри последовал за ним на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы, ведущей в гостиную.

— Да, мне здесь нравится. Хочешь пятицентовую экскурсию?

Луи слегка поклонился и сделал движение своей чашкой.

— Веди дальше.

Они обошли первый этаж, гостевая спальня, медиа-комната и кабинет с одной стороны, гараж на две машины и прачечная с другой. На втором этаже было еще три спальни, ванная комната и главная спальня с гардеробной и ванной комнатой. Луи _охал_ и _ахал_, отвлекаясь на декор и стиль, а также произведения искусства, которые украшали стены. Они вышли во двор, обходя небольшой бассейн и яму для костра, перед ними был сад, а за ними — гудящий город.

Томлинсон допил свой чай и поставил кружку на металлические перила.

— Ладно, я скажу. Какого хуя ты опять делаешь? Потому что я думал, что ты пиарщик LAX, и хотя я уверен, что ты большая шишка и все такое, я не могу понять, что за это достаточно платят.

Гарри хихикнул и покачал головой.

— Хорошо подмечено. Нет, у меня все в порядке, и большая часть моей зарплаты идет на содержание этого место, но оно моего отца. Или, я думаю, мое? То есть, он принадлежит мне, но я его не покупал. Папа занимается импортом и экспортом в Великобритании. Он очень хорошо устроился… купил это место в качестве инвестиции около пяти лет назад, и когда я получил предложение о работе здесь, он предложил его мне. Мне очень повезло.

— Черт… — сказал Луи и присвистнул. — Вот это да.

Прохладный ночной воздух заставил их вернуться в дом в поисках тепла. Гарри зажег газовый камин, и они растворились в плюшевых подушках в гостиной, между ними легко протекала беседа. Вторая кружка превратилась в третью, и они с общей тарелки понемногу опустошали холодильник. Гарри не понял, как стало так поздно, пока не увидел, как шатен пытался подавить зевок, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Мне так жаль, ты, должно быть, устал, а я не даю тебе нормально отдохнуть, — сказал он, поднимаясь.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Томлинсон, вытягивая руки над головой и поворачивая шею. — Уверяю тебя, ты не удерживаешь меня от чего-то даже отдаленно интересного. Только телевизор и микроволновка, — Луи сбросил ноги с дивана, с глухим стуком ударяясь ими об пол. Он собирался встать, но уже почти утонул в мягких подушках. — Уф, — вздохнул он и протягивает руки вверх. — Небольшая помощь?

Стайлс встал перед ним и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Он был поражен тем, насколько Луи был красив, и резко втянул в себя воздух. Свет камина заливал его золотистым светом, его глаза, как два драгоценных кристалла, смотрели в глаза Гарри, мягкие розовые губы были слегка приоткрыты, умоляя его поцеловать их.

Луи улыбнулся и помахал руками.

— Земля вызывает Гарольда?

Гарри вынырнул из своих мыслей и взял парня за руки.Они мягкие и теплые, потому что он засунул их между бедер. Он поднял его на ноги, но он был слишком близко, и круглый живот Луи врезался в его, поэтому он сделал шаг назад, чтобы сохранить равновесие, но недостаточно далеко, чтобы разделить их. Шатен тоже не двинулся, чтобы отстраниться, крепко держа Гарри за руки. Они были так близко, что Стайлс мог чувствовал запах чая, когда его дыхание мягко ласкало его грудь, где были расстегнуты верхние пуговицы на рубашке.

И тогда он почувствовал это. Легкий пинок, а затем еще один. Гарри почти задохнулся и посмотрел вниз на живот Луи и обратно в его глаза. В них была невыносимая нежность, и в этот момент он понял, что может потеряться в них навсегда.

— Кажется, она здоровается, — прошептал Томлинсон, проводя рукой Гарри по животу туда, где двигалась Дюймовочка. Гарри почувствовал острый выступ кости, возможно, локоть или колено. Малышка вертелась, и их соединенные руки следовали за этим движением, скользя вниз под ним, а затем обратно наверх. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и это один из самых интимных моментов, которые Гарри когда-либо испытывал.

— О боже, Луи, — прошептал он, с благоговейным трепетом чувствуя, как ребенок Луи двигался внутри него, отвечая на их прикосновения маленькими толчками и трепеща под ладонью Гарри.

Луи улыбнулся, прищурившись.

— Довольно круто, правда?

— Это… это самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо чувствовал. Она потрясающая. _Ты_ потрясающий. У тебя там растет другой человечек.

— Мхммм… — пробормотал Луи, когда Дюймовочка улеглась, движения прекратились, и Гарри нахмурился. — Ооойй… не грусти. Ты снова почувствуешь ее. Я имею в виду… если хочешь.

— Я хочу. Определенно, — Гарри кивнул и лучезарно улыбнулся при мысли о том, что это не единственный раз. Луи снова зевнул и опустил их руки, чтобы прикрыть рот. — Господи, прости, ладно. Тебе пора идти.

— Да, пора.

Стайлс проводил его до двери, и Луи прислонился к стене, чтобы надеть ботинки, прежде чем схватить ключи и телефон со столика в холле.

Когда Гарри открыл дверь, внутрь ворвался холодный ночной воздух, и последнее, что он хотел сделать, так это отправить Луи в темноту подальше от него. Он вел себя нелепо. Он едва его знал, но как будто что-то изменилось во Вселенной, что-то монументальное, что-то изменилось, и ничто уже никогда не будет прежним.

— Езжай осторожно, — это не то и, кажется, не обрисовывало всей ситуации, но он не мог придумать ничего другого, что не казалось бы таким абсурдным, как у него в голове.

— Спасибо, Гарри. За чай и за беседу. Я очень хорошо провел время, — слова Луи звучат приглушенно, и Гарри показалось, что он слышал в его голосе надежду.

— Всегда пожалуйста. В любое время, — он хотел сказать _'всегда'_, каждый день до конца наших дней. Хотя, конечно, он этого не сделал. Он уверен, что просто зациклился на этом моменте и что завтра к нему вернется адекватность. Но он втайне подозревает, что-то, что с ним происходит, стало ненормальным пять городов назад, остановилось как каком-то рывке, и выбросило карту в гребаное окно.

— Значит… завтра в восемь утра?

Гарри вырвался из этого состояния.

— Да, это было бы здорово.

— Ну… спокойной ночи, Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи, Лу, — прозвище слетело с его губ прежде, чем он успел себя остановить.

Шатен улыбнулся и развернулся, делая несколько шагов, а затем остановился на пороге. Он снова повернулся, встал на цыпочки, положив руки на плечи Гарри. Тот рефлекторно положил руки на бедра, чтобы поддержать его, когда Луи наклонился и чмокнул Гарри в щеку. Когда он отстранился, Стайлс увидел легкий розовый румянец на его скулах, и это самая милая вещь, которую он когда-либо видел.

— Спокойной ночи, — прохрипел Луи, а затем снова опустился на землю, повернулся на каблуках и вышел во двор, махнув рукой.

Гарри стоял, разинув рот, и смотрел, как он покачивал бедрами, направляясь к машине. Луи остановился и огляделся, когда добрался до багажника, с его губ сорвался смешок.

— Если не закроешь рот, муха залетит! — прокричал он, и он закрыл рот, клацнув зубами, чувствуя, как его собственные щеки горели от того, что он так откровенно пялился.

Луи хихикнул, обходя машину и садясь на водительское сиденье, двигатель ожил, когда фары и стоп-сигналы освещали внутренний двор. Гарри схватил ключи со стола в холле и открыл ворота, пар от выхлопных газов поднялся в воздух, когда Луи выезжал на улицу.

Гарри не знал, как долго он там простоял, отчаянно пытаясь осознать то, что произошло за этот вечер. В конце концов, тепло дома манило его внутрь.

Он парил над землей, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе от счастья, прибираясь и готовясь ко сну. Когда он скользнул на простыни, то перевернулся на бок и прижал одну из подушек к груди, обхватывая ее руками и крепко прижимая к себе. Когда он заснул, перед глазами танцевали образы Луи, и он даже не пытался обмануть себя, что не хотел, чтобы вместо подушки в его руках был он.

~~~~~

Следующие две недели пролетели незаметно. Гарри обнаружил, что классифицирует свою жизнь как время, проведенное с Луи, и время, проведенное без Луи; наслаждаясь каждым моментом в его присутствии и ужасно скучая по нему, когда они расстаются. Их будние вечера почти всегда проходили вместе, _потребность пописать_ — это давно забытое воспоминание. Гарри готовил им ужин после того, как Луи забрал его с работы. Шатен усаживался на край скамейки, болтая, пока Гарри готовит им еду, или ложился на диван, если у него болела спина или распухли ноги. Стайлс обожал то, как он клал ноги на подушки, как будто он член королевской семьи, и приносил ему чай и печенье. Они кушали, смотря всякое дерьмо по телевизору перед камином или отдыхая на шезлонгах вокруг костра. Это очень по-домашнему, и Гарри не мог вспомнить время, когда он был так же счастлив в чьей-то компании.

Мама Веры чувствовала себя намного лучше, выписалась из больницы и вернулась домой на ферму, но все еще была не в состоянии позаботиться о себе, поэтому Бенни и Вера останутся еще на некоторое время. Гарри не возражал, ни капельки.

В пятницу вечером Стайлс сидел на кухне и готовил им песто, а Луи отдыхал на диване. Сегодня у него особенно болели ноги, лодыжки пульсировали и так распухли, что кости полностью исчезли после насыщенного дня с клиентом за клиентом без передышки. Дюймовочка тоже давала о себе знать, вызывая озорство, безжалостно тыча Луи во внутренности. Вдобавок к этому большую часть дня она то и дело икала, что звучало гораздо симпатичнее, чем на самом деле, заверил его парень.

Гарри подал две миски пасты и понес их в гостиную, где Луи тер свои ноги в носках.

— Хей, Лу, — тихо сказал он, и шатен поднял голову.

— Хей, Хаз, — это прозвище — относительно новая вещь, и Гарри оно нравится. Раньше никто не удосуживался дать ему прозвища, а теперь Луи дал ему целых два. Он все еще был довольно неравнодушен к Гарольду, но Хаз было таким родным, и он всегда произносил его так нежно, что он разрывался на части, и было его любимым.

Томлинсон вздохнул, выпрямляя ноги и ставя их на пол, вздрагивая, когда Гарри протянул ему миску, прежде чем сесть рядом.

— Сегодня совсем плохо?

— Мммм… со мной все будет в порядке, просто нужно вернуть жидкость обратно с помощью силы тяжести. Но это проблема на потом, прямо сейчас я просто хочу получить эту вкусную еду в меня, я чертовски голоден!

Гарри улыбался, радуясь, что может хотя бы сделать это для него.

— Это просто обычная паста, но она должна попасть в яблочко

— Никто не попадал в мое яблочко в течение довольно долгого времени… — Луи замолчал, косясь на Гарри с дерзкой улыбкой, в то время как тот пытался не проглотить язык.

— Ну… я не думаю, что это попадет в _то_ яблочко, но надеюсь, это удовлетворит твой голод, — Гарри вполне может сыграть в эту игру с инсинуациями. Это вызвало у Луи смех, и он чувствовал, что выиграл эту жизнь.

Они устроились на диване и смотрели какое-то ужасное шоу о перевернутых домах, в котором есть два самых раздражающих и снисходительных хозяина в истории реалити-шоу, которые что-то говорили. Луи кричал на экран, а Гарри ужасно шутил, из-за чего шатен не переставая хихикал.

Томлинсон поставил свою пустую миску на кофейный столик и попытался устроиться поудобнее, но не мог найти позу, которая не вызывала бы боли ни в спине, ни в лодыжках.

— Хаз, — хныкнул он. На его лице было написано страдание, и это разбивало Стайлсу сердце. Он хотел, чтобы боль и дискомфорт ушли. Хотел, чтобы все плохое всегда уходило. Навсегда, если Луи позволит ему.

Ему в голову пришла идея, и Гарри встал.

— Погоди. Я сейчас вернусь.

Он поднялся по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и побежал по коридору в свою спальню. Он включил свет и пошел в ванную, хватая ванночку для ног, лимонную соль для ванн, набор для ногтей и бутылку массажного масла. Вернувшись в коридор, он достал стопку полотенец и спустился вниз.

Он бросил все на кухонный стол и открыл кран, позволяя воде согреться, пока он сам рылся в нижнем ящике, чтобы найти удлинитель. Он наполнил ванну и добавил немного соли для ванн, наполняя комнату ароматом лимона.

Он отнес ванночку и полотенца в гостиную, ставя все это на кофейный столик, в то время как Луи смотрел на все это с любопытством.

— Что у тебя там, Хаз?

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы провести небольшое санаторно-курортное лечение… может помочь с опухолью, — сказал Гарри, вставляя провод в розетку и протягивая его к дивану.

— Ты не должен этого делать, Гарри, со мной все будет в порядке, правда.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся он. — Это будет весело. Но если тебе это не нравится, мы можем остановиться в любое время.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что мне это не понравится. Больше беспокоюсь, что мне это слишком понравится и захочется этого каждый день.

— Ну, тогда, это просто, мы будем делать это каждый день. Ладно, снимай носки.

— Уф. У меня ноги воняют, — сказал шатен, мило сморщив нос.

Гарри с любовью покачал головой.

— Честно говоря, мне все равно, Лу, но эти лимонные соли для ванн скроют твое смущение.

Он положил полотенце на пол и сверху поставил ванночку, пока Луи снимал носки. Это было сложно, учитывая живот, но в конце концов он справился, свернув пальцы ног под себя. Гарри опустился на колени и попробовал воду, чтобы убедиться, что она не слишком горячая, и кивнул шатену, как только он убедился, что это именно та температура.

Луи просунул ноги внутрь и простонал.

— Черт, это здорово.

— Ты еще ничего не видел, — сказал Гарри и включил режим спа, вода запузырилась, когда вибрация усилилась.

Томлинсон откинулся на спинку дивана, голова откинута назад, глаза закрыты.

— Вот именно. Я никогда не уйду.

Гарри хихикнул и похлопал Луи по колену.

— Ладно, я только возьму остальные вещи. Жди.

— Что из того, что _я никогда не уйду_, было непонятно? — Луи открыл один глаз и улыбнулся, вытягивая шею, чтобы посмотреть, как Гарри встал и пошел обратно на кухню.

Стайлс чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Если бы только Луи знал, как сильно он хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Он не хотел, чтобы шатен уезжал, хотел держать его здесь, хотел заботиться о нем и малышке, когда она родиться. Он так отчаянно желал, чтобы ему позволили любить его, любить их обоих. Но у Луи столько всего происходило в жизни, что последнее, что его интересует — это отношения. Гарри отбросил эти мысли и сосредоточился на текущей задаче.

~~~~

Гарри изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие, правда, но Луи не переставал стонать и хныкать. Звуки шли прямо к его члену и это становилось проблемой. Физически заметной проблемой.

Луи держал ноги в ванночке до тех пор, пока не остыла вода, а пальцы на ногах не сморщились. Стайлс высушил их, подстриг ногти и подпилил, к большому _неудовольствию_ Луи, как он это назвал, но он все равно позволил ему сделать это, потому что, конечно. Гарри не упустил застенчивую улыбку под его румянцем, когда он притворился, что ерзает, слишком сильно протестуя. Когда Луи сказал, что никогда еще никто не делал для него ничего такого хорошего, Гарри сделал мысленную пометку разыскать каждого из его бывших бойфрендов, чтобы высказать им свое мнение о том, что они не относились к Луи как к драгоценному ангелу.

Томлинсон лежал на диване на боку, положив ноги на покрытую полотенцем подушку на коленях Гарри. Это не самая удобная позиция для массажа ног, но лежа на спине, малышка слишком сильно давит на внутренности, так что это компромисс. Если бы только Луи перестал издавать эти звуки, все было бы прекрасно.

Шатен протянул руку из-под одеяла, накинутого на верхнюю часть его тела, к кофейному столику, схватил пульт от камина и увеличил его жар на несколько градусов, прежде чем снова забраться под одеяло.

— Мммммм… так хорошо, Хаз.

В тепле комнаты запах лаванды опьянял, через динамики раздавалась мягкая музыка, когда свет от камина мерцал и танцевал вокруг них. С этой позиции Гарри мог изучать Луи, не боясь, что он увидит и подумает, что он слишком жуткий. Он провел пальцами по его лодыжкам, вверх и вниз по его икрам, впиваясь в пятки и скользя между пальцами ног.

— Опухоль почти прошла. Я почти снова вижу твои изящные лодыжки.

— Изящные, — усмехнулся Луи. — Не знаю, давно их толком не видел.

— Ну, могу заверить, они очень красивые, — может, это масло ударило ему в мозг, но он не мог остановиться. — И маленькие пальчики тоже нежные, — сказал Гарри, переплетая между ними пальцы и скользя между ними. Он впился большими пальцами в ступни Луи, вызывая долгий стон. Он снова сделал это и увидел, как шатен дернул бедрами. Очевидно, Гарри не единственный, кто пострадал от этого. Одеяло натянулось, когда Луи поднял колено, плечо опустилось, как будто он рукой потянулся вниз между ног. И действительно, Гарри заслуживал медали только за то, что на мгновение успокоил свои руки, но желание дать Луи хоть малейшее облегчение и удовольствие пересиливало все остальное. Но он также понимал, насколько это неуместно и несправедливо. Не похоже, что, он мог довести себя на диване Гарри, независимо от того, как много над ним укрытия. Меньше всего Стайлс хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя неловко, поэтому он расслабился, убирая пальцы от точек удовольствия.

Дыхание Луи начало выравниваться, лицо расслабилось, когда Гарри массировал его икры, поглаживая от пятки до колена. Он такой спокойный, щеки розовые от его маленького кокона и тепла от огня. Его дыхание превратилось в сопение, и это, возможно, самый восхитительный звук, который Гарри когда-либо слышал.

Стайлс стянул с ног Луи спортивные штаны до щиколоток и накрыл ноги одеялом, откидывая голову на спинку дивана и закрывая глаза. Звуки дыхания Луи убаюкивали его.

~~~~

Гарри открыл глаза, поднял руки, чтобы потереть их, и зевнул. Луи все еще крепко спал рядом с ним, подложив руки под голову. На мгновение он позволил себе восхититься его красотой, мягкой пушистой челкой на глазах, слегка приоткрытыми розовыми губами, легким намеком на щетину. Стайлс снял подушку со своих колен и вылез из-под нее, положив на диван, стараясь не уронить ноги шатена. Он встал и поплелся на кухню, потягиваясь. Часы на микроволновке показывали полночь; слишком поздно для того, чтобы Луи шел домой.

Он взял бутылку воды из холодильника и телефон Луи со столика в прихожей, достал из сумки запасное зарядное устройство и пошел по коридору в спальню для гостей. Он поставил воду на прикроватный столик, подключил зарядное устройство, включил лампу, откинул одеяло. Шторы открыты, поэтому он задернул их и взял дополнительное одеяло со стула в углу, кладя его в нижней части кровати. Он проверил ванную комнату, чтобы убедиться, что там есть свежие полотенца, достал из ящика запасную зубную щетку и тюбик зубной пасты и положил их в раковину.

Направляясь обратно в гостиную, он выключил свет и позволил огню вести его. Стоя перед Луи, он размышлял, каково было бы, если бы Луи принадлежал ему, каково было бы, если бы вместо того, чтобы отвести его в гостевую спальню, он мог бы отнести его наверх, в _их_ спальню, укутать его и свернуться калачиком вокруг него. Он был поражен тем, как много этот человек значит для него, как за такой короткий промежуток времени он стал всем миром для Гарри.

Он наклонился и поднял парня на руки, одеяло упало на пол, когда он встал в полный рост. Луи зарылся в его шею и стиснул руки на груди Стайлса, тихий, удовлетворенный вздох сорвался с его губ, и Гарри не знал, улыбаться ему или плакать.

Он понес его в спальню для гостей и уложил на кровать, натягивая одеяло и выключая лампу. Он сделал шаг назад, хотя все в его теле говорило ему забраться в постель рядом с ним, держать его в безопасности, тепле и защите.

— Хаз?

Гарри улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед.

— Все в порядке, Лу, ложись спать. Уже поздно. Ты в гостевой спальне. Твой телефон здесь на зарядке и есть бутылка воды на случай, если ты захочешь пить. В ванной комнате есть все необходимое.

— Мммм… спасибо, — пробормотал Луи и глубже зарылся в матрас.

— Спокойной Ночи, Лу.

— Спокойной Ночи, Хаз.

Гарри развернулся и пошел к двери, позволяя себе в последний раз взглянуть на человека, которого он теперь хотел больше всего на свете, чтобы он навсегда стал частью его жизни.


	2. Малыш

На улице все еще было темно, когда проснулся Гарри. Он перевернулся и вздрогнул, когда увидел Луи, сидящего на краю кровати, его телефон освещал его лицо, обеспокоенное выражение омрачало его прекрасные черты.

— Лу?

— Мне очень жаль, Хаз. Я не хотел тебя будить, но… я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Дюймовочка не двигается так часто, как обычно, и моя спина убивает меня, и я… я схожу с ума, — сказал Луи с явной паникой в голосе.

Гарри сел и включил ночник. Он взял шатена за руку.

— Эй, все в порядке. Давай. Иди сюда.

Луи упал ему на грудь и всхлипнул, когда Гарри начал поглаживать его спину.

— А раньше такое случалось?

— Нет, не так, — Луи икнул, слезы капали на голую грудь мужчины.

— Хорошо. Ну, я уверен, что все в порядке, но я думаю, что мы должны отвезти тебя в больницу, просто чтобы убедиться.

Томлинсон кивнул и сел, вытирая слезы с лица рукавами рубашки, натянутыми на руки.

— У меня дома собранная сумка. Можно съездить и забрать ее на всякий случай?

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, хотя его сердце сделало отчаянную попытку вырваться из грудной клетки. Луи нужно, чтобы он был сильным. — Эй, не волнуйся. Все хорошо. Да?

Шатен поднял голову, и Гарри увидел, что он напуган. Он обхватил лицо Луи ладонями. провел большими пальцами по щекам и вытер остатки слез.

— Мне очень жаль, Хаз. Я хотел поговорить с тобой завтра о… я хотел спросить, не мог бы ты подумать о том, чтобы быть… — Луи поднял плечи, сделал глубокий вдох и опустил их, не встречаясь взглядом с Гарри. — Ты же знаешь, у меня на самом деле никого нет для всего этого. Вера должна была быть со мной на родах, но теперь, с ее мамой и всем остальным, я собирался попросить… Боже, это…

Гарри улыбнулся и поднял его лицо, чтобы тот на него посмотрел.

— Мне бы очень хотелось помочь тебе, Лу, если ты об этом спрашиваешь.

У Луи загорелись глаза.

— Да?

— Конечно, это большая честь для меня.

— _Черт_, — сказал Луи с долгим вздохом. — Спасибо тебе. Ты так добр ко мне, к нам. Спасибо.

У Гарри парило сердце, но сейчас он должен был оставаться на земле для Луи, для них обоих. Он отпустил лицо шатена и похлопал его по бедру.

— Ладно, бери свои вещи, а я оденусь, и мы пойдем. Мы позвоним в больницу из машины.

Томлинсон встал, но остановился, его глаза снова встретились с глазами Гарри. Он начал наклоняться, но затем заколебался. Искал что-то в глазах Стайлса. Тот улыбнулся, и это, должно быть, единственное утешение, в котором он нуждался. Луи сократил расстояние между ними и прижался губами к губам Гарри. Он мягкий и целомудренный, красивый и идеальный.

Луи отстранился, его губы изогнулись в небольшой улыбке.

— Я хотел сделать это уже две недели.

Гарри ничего не мог поделать с любовью, которая, должно быть, была написана на его лице.

— Но, Лу, мы познакомились всего две недели назад.

— Как я и сказал… я хотел сделать это в течение двух недель.

~~~~

Город был тих, когда Гарри вез их по пустынным улицам; даже таким шумным местам, как Лос-Анджелес, тоже нужно отдохнуть. Луи нервно заерзал рядом с ним, и Гарри протянул руку, который шатен крепко сжал.

— Прости. Черт. Такое чувство, что я вылезу из кожи вон, — сказал шатен с самоуничижительным смешком.

— Эй, этого и следовало ожидать. Мы скоро будем на месте, и тогда мы сможем проверить тебя и Дюймовочку. Все будет хорошо, Лу.

— Да. Да, ты прав.

Некоторое время Луи молчал, и Гарри мог только представить, что было у него в голове. Его собственные мысли — это мешанина из шума и вопросов, которые он хотел задать Луи, но это не то, что ему сейчас было нужно.

Словно почувствовав, что разум Гарри выходит из-под контроля, Луи крепче сжал его руку и провел большими пальцами по костяшкам пальцев.

— Итак… если дела пойдут хорошо сегодня вечером и тебе нужно будет выступить в качестве моего помощника, то ты должен будешь подписать кое-какие бумаги. Это нормально?

— Конечно, Лу. Я здесь ради тебя, ради всего, что тебе нужно, обещаю, — успокаивающе сказал Гарри. — Думаю, из нас получится хорошая команда.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Хаз и Лу. Команда мечты.

— Ага! Это мы.

Стайлс свернул на подъездную дорожку и заехал в одно из мест возле входа, обозначенных для акушерства. Он выключил двигатель и наклонился, протягивая руку и кладя ладонь на щеку Луи, поворачивая его лицо к себе.

— Мы справимся, хорошо? Ты и я. Я буду рядом с тобой все время, несмотря ни на что.

Луи прерывисто икнул, пристально глядя в глаза Гарри, и кивнул.

— Ты и я, — повторил он.

Стайлс наклонился и соединил их губы в целомудренном поцелуе, пытаясь передать все, что он чувствовал: любовь, мужество, уверенность, безопасность, поддержку. Он отстранился и увидел, как глаза Луи блестели в свете, падающем с парковки. Он такой красивый, и Гарри ничего не хотел больше, чем сказать ему, как сильно он его любит, но это может подождать до другого раза, хотя он подозревал, что по нему итак все было видно.

— Давай, пойдем внутрь и посмотрим, что задумала Маленькая Мисс Дюймовочка.

~~~~

Обычно больницы не самое любимое место Гарри, но сейчас, не было другого места на планете, где он предпочел бы быть. Потому что именно здесь, в окружении белых стен, линолеумных полов и флуоресцентных ламп, Луи собирался принести в мир новую жизнь.

Позвонив заранее из машины, они обнаружили, что врач Луи уже был там, чтобы принять роды близняшек, поэтому она была рядом, когда они зарегистрировались. Быстрый осмотр установил, что Дюймовочка сама устанавливала график своего прибытия, и это время… ну… сейчас. Она может быть на две недели опережала график, но все указывало на то, что дела идут хорошо.

Гарри все еще не мог до конца осознать тот факт, что меньше чем через полчаса родится ребенок Луи, и он здесь, рядом с ним, чтобы засвидетельствовать это. Это казалось правильным, но и немного подавляющим. Большинство больничных бланков Луи были заполнены заранее, но требовалось внести некоторые изменения, чтобы заменить имя Веры на имя Гарри как официального сопровождающего.

Стайлс посмотрел на зеленый браслет, на котором были напечатаны его с Луи имена, штрих-код, соединяющий их с системой, хранящей всю информацию. Ему будет позволено оставаться с Луи во время родов и иметь доступ ко всем областям, которые ему понадобятся после этого, как в палате, так и в неонатальном отделении на случай, если Дюймовочка нуждается в дополнительном уходе. Это было очень много, но Луи был непреклонен, что это то, что он хотел, и Гарри свободно признал, что он плакал, когда он подписывал документы.

Родильный зал — это настоящий улей, персонал суетился вокруг в готовности к кесареву сечению. В стороне сидел анестезиолог, до этого он ввел эпидуральную анестезию и теперь внимательно следил за шатеном, чтобы не было никаких осложнений. Другие машины, следящие за Луи и ребенком, то включались, то выключались, пока персонал деловито устанавливал перегородку над его грудью. Гарри сидел рядом с его головой, одетый в больничный халат. Луи сказал ему, что зеленая униформа подчеркивает цвет его глаз, а Гарри нежно сказал ему, что он идиот.

Он крепко держал Луи за руку, не в силах удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть ему в глаза. Он наклонился и поцеловал его, потому что ему было сложно себя остановить.

Томлинсон улыбнулся, но Гарри видел беспокойство и в его глазах.

— Эй, все будет хорошо.

— Блять. Я стану отцом.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Да, это так.

Доктор выглянул из-за ширмы.

— Хорошо, Луи. Мы собираемся начать прямо сейчас. Ты будешь чувствовать некоторое давление и тяжесть, но ты не должен чувствовать никакой боли вообще.

Луи кивнул и крепче сжал руку Гарри.

— Ладно, Док.

Стайлс поцеловал его в висок и прошептал на ушко.

— Я так горжусь тобой. Еще немного, а потом ты увидишь ее.

Это напряженное время, и Гарри пытается поддерживать разговор, чтобы отвлечь Луи и себя от того, что происходит по другую сторону перегородки. Они делали предположения о ее точном времени прибытия и будет ли она больше похожа на Милли или Лили. Гарри рассказывал ему о телефонном звонке с Бенни и Верой, как сильно они хотели быть здесь и как они были благодарны, что с ним Гарри. Вера взвизгнула от радости, когда он неосторожно признался, что теперь они больше, чем просто знакомые, не в силах скрыть эмоции в своем голосе. Вера дала ему что-то вроде наставлений старшей сестры и он пообещал ей, что никогда не разобьет сердце Луи.

Гарри почти ничего не видел с того места, где он сидел, поэтому, когда Луи хрюкнул и поморщился, он был не совсем готов к раздавшемуся крику ребенка.

— Она вышла, Луи, она отлично выглядит, — сказал доктор с другой стороны ширмы. — Мы проведем ее осмотр и приведем в порядок, а потом вернемся к вам. Но вот она здесь. Передай привет своей маленькой девочке, — сказал доктор и поднял ее над перегородкой, держа сзади за шею и лодыжки. Она гибкая и красновато-голубого цвета с белым липким веществом и кровью по всему крошечному тельцу, но она самая красива малышка, которую Гарри когда-либо видел.

Луи был явно ошеломлен, но ему удалось выдавить из себя слезное приветствие.

— Привет, малышка.

— О, Лу, она великолепна, — сказал Стайлс, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони, а другой рукой крепко сжимая руку шатена.

Ее унесли, и Луи посмотрел Гарри в глаза, заплаканные глаза были наполнены радостью и удивлением, и Гарри выглядел не намного лучше.

— Ты видишь ее, Хаз? — спросил Томлинсон, вытягивая шею.

Гарри встал и увидел, как доктор и одна из акушерок осматривают ее за столом с подогревом.

— Да. Они просто моют ее. Она в порядке.

Стайлс снова уселся, и одна из акушерок подошла и встала с другой стороны Луи.

— Она отлично выглядит, Луи. За одну минуту по шкале Апгар мы поставили восемь, что очень хорошо. Как только пройдет пять минут, мы завернем ее, чтобы вы могли нормально встретиться, а затем врач наложит все швы и все.

Луи кивнул, эмоции этого момента слишком сильны, чтобы он мог говорить.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри. — Большое спасибо, — он поднес руку Луи к губам и поцеловал его ладонь. — Ты был великолепен, Лу. Не могу поверить, что ты сделал другого человека.

Шатен весь дрожал, и он все еще плакал, но он улыбался, так что Гарри не слишком обеспокоен.

— Да, посмотри, что я сделал. Она красивая, да?

— Самая красивая, — сказал Гарри, шмыгая носом и улыбаясь так широко, что ему кажется, будто его лицо вот-вот расколется надвое.

После пяти минут по шкале Апгар все еще была восьмерка, и вскоре им принесли Дюймовочку, плотно завернутую в одеяло с желтыми уточками, и в маленькой белой шапочке, чтобы головке было тепло.

— А вот и она. Гарри, тебе нужно подержать ее, — сказала акушерка, и Гарри сел прямо, отпуская руку Луи и протягивая руки.

Акушерка осторожно передала ее, и он прижимал маленький сверток радости к груди. Она немного сморщена, ее лицо красное и покрыто пятнами, но она абсолютно идеальна. Он молча смотрел на нее, слеза сорвалась с глаз и упала на одеялко.

Он повернул стул и наклонил руки так, чтобы Луи мог лучше видеть, наклоняясь так, чтобы она была близко к его лицу. Шатен протянул руку, все еще с капельницей на тыльной стороне ладони, и легонько провел пальцами по ее щечкам. Она обернулась, слегка поворачивая голову в ответ на его прикосновение, и Гарри с трудом перевел дыхание, испытывая необузданное волнение от того, что он стал свидетелем непосредственной связи отца и дочери, такой сильной и всепоглощающей, что он едва мог осознать происходящее перед ним.

Дюймовочка сморщила носик, тихо вскрикнула и распахнула глаза. Моргнув один раз и, кажется, посмотрела на Луи. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Привет, малышка, добро пожаловать в этот мир.

~~~~

Гарри сидел в кресле, прижимая Дюймовочку к своей голой груди, вокруг них обоих было обернуто теплое одеяло из хлопчатобумажной ткани. Акушерка сказала, что контакт кожа к коже полезен для нее, и Гарри был более чем счастлив помочь, наслаждаясь возможностью участвовать в ее уходе и быть частью этого чудесного события. Он смотрел на ее прекрасное лицо, она сопела своим маленьким курносым носиком, когда она пила из бутылочки. Все еще утро, солнце взошло пару часов назад, но с задернутыми шторами единственный свет в комнате пробирается под дверью и исходил от приглушенной панели на стене позади кровати Луи.

Он слышал голоса на посту медсестры снаружи и тележку, катящуюся по коридору, приглушенные звуки деятельности проникали в их маленький кокон. Он устал. Это была долгая ночь, и он широко зевнул, откидывая голову назад и позволяя шее вытянуться, когда он перекатывал голову из стороны в сторону. Дюймовочка уперлась пальцами ног ему в живот, словно желая привлечь к себе все его внимание, а он посмотрел вниз и хихикнул.

— Да, ангел. Я знаю. Извини. Все мое внимание приковано к тебе, — прошептал он и наклонил бутылку так, чтобы она могла осушить последние остатки смеси, удовлетворенно причмокивая.

Пройдет несколько дней, прежде чем Луи и ребенок смогут вернуться домой, как только они немного поправятся и окрепнут. Они не затронули тему того, где будет этот _дом_, но Гарри знал, чего он хочет, он просто надеялся, что это то, чего хочет Луи. За две короткие недели шатен стал так много значить для него, и он не может представить себя без него, особенно теперь, когда здесь Дюймовочка. Он получил месяц отпуска, и он намерен принять все это, чтобы заботиться о них обоих, если Луи позволит ему.

Последние пару часов он провел, перестраивая дом в своей голове. Внизу гостевая спальня будет лучше всего подходит для Луи и ребенка, таким образом, Луи не придется перемещаться по лестнице и будет иметь легкий доступ к кухне и гостиной. Спальня достаточно большая для детской кроватки, пеленального столика и всего остального, что им нужно. Он не уверен, сколько из больших предметов Томлинсон уже купил, их разговоры были сосредоточены вокруг симпатичных нарядов и мягких игрушек, которые Луи смог купить с дополнительными деньгами от LYFT. Но Гарри мог организовать все, что ему нужно, и он с нетерпением ждал выхода в магазин за всеми дополнительными предметами, которые им понадобятся.

Шатен заворочался в постели, вздрогнул, но, к счастью, не проснулся. Он выглядел прекрасно, купаясь в тусклом свете, скулы заострены тенями, розовые губы сухи и слегка приоткрыты. Он вспомнил то первое утро в машине, когда он даже не заметил Луи, и удивился, как это вообще было возможно. Луи заполнял все пространство своим присутствием, своим смехом, своим запахом, своими движениями. Он такой большой и такой маленький одновременно. Гарри не мог представить себе будущее без него, не хотел даже думать об этом. В двадцать семь лет Гарри считал себя законченным, полностью сформировавшимся, завершенным. Он не мог ошибаться сильнее. Возможно, это было так же просто, как не знать, чего не хватало, пока это не было ему представлено. Но теперь он знал. Это его будущее. Луи и Дюймовочка. Все трое, вместе.

Тихий стук в дверь отвлек Гарри от его мыслей. Дверь медленно распахнулась, и одна из медсестер просунула голову внутрь. Когда она увидела его в кресле, она зашла внутрь, закатила что-то и оставила у подножья кровати, прежде чем подойти к Гарри.

— Как у нас дела? — спросила она, заглядывая за свертки одеяла.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Просто допивает бутылочку.

— Она голодна. Это отличный знак.

Гарри сиял. Не то чтобы он имел какое-то отношение к этому прекрасному созданию, но тем не менее он горд. Она такая крошечная в его руках, и он поражен непреодолимой потребностью защитить ее от всех плохих вещей в мире. В его лишенном сна мозгу мелькали образы, как она бегает по его саду в летнем платье, задувает свечи на праздничном торте в столовой, скачет по коридору одетая в школьную форму, в своем футбольном комплекте на поле. Его вытащили из путешествия в будущее, о котором он даже не подозревал, похлопывания по плечу.

— Я просто проверю состояние Луи. Ты должен положить ее в кроватку и тоже попытаться отдохнуть, да? Им нужно, чтобы ты был в лучшей форме в течение… следующих восемнадцати лет или около того, — сказала она со смешком и подошла к кровати Луи.

Сердце Гарри замерло, а желудок сжался. У них не было времени, чтобы обсудить все это, все с прошлой ночи произошло так быстро, и было слишком много других приоритетов. Он знал, что у него будет достаточно времени для этого, но он хотел по крайней мере обсудить это с Луи в ближайшее время. Их поцелуи были прекрасными и нежными, и Гарри надеялся, что они на одной странице, но он хотел быть уверенным.

Медсестра взяла шатена за руку и надела манжету для измерения кровяного давления до верхней части его руки, крепко закрепляя ее и нажимая кнопку, чтобы накачать воздух. Луи вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

— Извини, милый, мне просто нужно кое-что проверить, — ласково сказала она, и Луи кивнул, зевая и очаровательно сморщивая нос. Она взяла термометр-сканер из корзины на подставке и быстро зачитала, затем проверила его повязку на ране и катетер.

— Все выглядит хорошо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Да, хорошо. Чувствую себя немного так, как будто меня сбил грузовик, но в остальном не так уж плохо.

— Звучит примерно так. Насколько тебе больно? Мучеником тоже быть не надо, скажи честно по шкале от одного до десяти.

— Хм… может, три?

— Это здорово, Луи. Через час ты должен получить еще обезболивающее, но просто позвони мне, если захочешь раньше, хорошо?

— Да, хорошо. Спасибо.

— Сейчас, когда ты проснулся, я отправлю тебе завтрак, а после обеда мы сможем снять катетер и поработать над тем, чтобы ты встал, — сказала она, направляясь к двери, открывая ее и поворачиваясь обратно. — Чем скорее ты встанешь и начнешь нормально функционировать, тем скорее вы трое сможете выбраться отсюда и отправиться домой.

— Звучит потрясающе, спасибо, — сказал Гарри с улыбкой.

Дверь захлопнулась, и они снова остались одни. Шатен протянул руку и включил ночник.

— Вы двое выглядите очень уютно, — сказал он и улыбнулся им.

— Мммм… у нас с Дюймовочкой было какое-то время связи, не так ли, милая? — проворковал Гарри, крепче прижимая ее к груди и поглаживая по щеке. — Хочешь пообниматься с папочкой, ангел?

Стайлс встал и сбросил одеяло с плеч, прохладный больничный воздух тут же начал покалывать его кожу. Он поставил опустевшую бутылочку на отодвинутый в сторону столик у окна.

— Ты не поможешь мне немного сесть, Хаз?

Гарри покачал Дюймовочку на сгибе руки и наклонился, просунув свободную руку под спину Луи, чтобы поддержать его, когда парень нажал на кнопку на кровати, чтобы поднять верхнюю часть кровати. Гарри вытянул руку и отступил назад. Томлинсон поерзал, слегка стиснув зубы, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Ты в порядке?

— Не так уж плохо, учитывая все обстоятельства, — сказал Луи с ухмылкой.

— Хочешь ее кожа к коже? Ей, кажется, это нравится, а еще медсестры сказали, что это было бы для нее хорошо.

— Да. Пожалуйста, — Луи слегка изогнулся и попытался дотянуться до бантика сзади на своем больничном халате, но не смог. Гарри развязал его, и Луи стряхнул его с плеч, позволяя ему упасть до талии.

— Готов?

— Ага! Дай мне, — сказал шатен, хватаясь за руки. Гарри наклонился и положил Дюймовочку на его голую грудь. Она потянулась к его ключице, и Луи поднял руку, просовывая свой мизинец ей в рот, который она с удовольствием засосала. Шатен с любовью смотрел на нее. — Посмотри, что я сделал. Она такая красивая, Хаз.

— Так и есть. Я не могу поверить, что я был там, чтобы увидеть ее появление на свет. Спасибо, что выбрал меня.

— Без тебя я бы не справился. Ты был великолепен.

Гарри застенчиво опустил голову, на глаза слезы навернулись при виде Луи, баюкающего свою малышку.

— Я правда мало что сделал, — сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь и идя к креслу, возвращая одеяло и свою сброшенную толстовку. Он завернул их обоих и надел джемпер, а Луи лукаво наблюдал за ним.

—Ооооуу…мне нравится этот вид, — сказал Луи, надув губы.

— Ой. С тебя хватит, — добродушно отчитал его Стайлс, пригрозив ему пальцем, но комментарий дал возможность поднять затяжные вопросы, которые у него были об их будущих отношениях. Он ел на кровать к ним лицом, под ним захрустела пластиковая пеленка.

— Так… Хм… я надеялся, что мы сможем поговорить, на самом деле?

Луи посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь.

— Ты уже расстаешься со мной? Черт, это было быстро, — он сказал это с явной издевкой в голосе, которая дала Гарри надежду, но он пока не готов забегать вперед.

Стайлс улыбнулся и положил руку ему на бедро, потирая одеяло большим пальцем.

— Итак, я просто хочу знать, где ты находишься. Все это произошло довольно быстро, и пока я знаю, куда я хочу, чтобы это пошло… что я хочу, чтобы это было… чтобы мы были… мне нужно услышать, что ты думаешь, прежде чем я позволю себе войти слишком глубоко.

Это просто и ясно, и он почти уверен, что просто преподнес свое сердце Луи на блюдечке, чтобы либо взять и нежно держать в руках, либо разбить его вдребезги.

— А ты не ходишь вокруг да около, правда?

Гарри поднял глаза и покачал головой.

— Нет, думаю, нет. И я понимаю, если это все слишком много, чтобы обдумать прямо сейчас, учитывая все, что происходит, и если тебе нужно время, чтобы рассмотреть это, то это абсолютно нормально, я просто… — он вздохнул. — Я просто хотел сказать это, чтобы мы могли начать обсуждать это или, по крайней мере, начать думать об этом.

Луи некоторое время молчал, возможно, всего лишь пару секунд, но казалось, что дольше, и все, что слышал Гарри — это биение сердца в ушах.

— Ну… я согласен, что это был настоящий ураган. Повышенные эмоции и гормоны бушуют и все такое… — Луи замолк, и сердце Гарри начало падать. Луи думал, что все дело в гормонах. Что все, что он мог чувствовать к Гарри, это просто жар момента, ничего больше. Плечи Стайлса опустились, он ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Но… — продолжил Луи, — я думаю, что все, что было сделано — это ускоренная версия того, что произошло бы в любом случае. Ты мне очень нравишься, Гарри, и я надеюсь, что ты чувствуешь то же самое ко мне, но я понимаю, если это все слишком. Это не совсем нормальные обстоятельства для начала отношений.

Гарри поднял глаза, 

Гарри поднимает глаза, и сияющая улыбка на его лице, должно быть, выдала его чувства, если ослепительная улыбка, которая появилась на лице Луи в ответ, что-то значила.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Да. Да, нравишься.

— Я тебе _правда_ нравлюсь?

Луи хихикнул.

— Ага! У тебя есть я. Крючок, леска и грузило.

— Черт возьми, да! — шепотом закричал Гарри, размахивая кулаками в воздухе, как идиот.

Луи рассмеялся, толкая Дюймовочку к себе на грудь, но она, кажется, не беспокоилась, все еще счастливо посасывая палец папочки.

Раздался стук в дверь, и она открылась, чтобы показать санитара с тележкой; пластиковые контейнеры для сэндвичей, баночки с йогуртом и маленькие круглые блюда с фруктовым салатом.

— Могу я предложить вам, джентльмены, что-нибудь поесть?

— Оооо… да, пожалуйста, — сказал Гарри, вставая и идя навстречу мужчине в дверях. — Какие восхитительные блюда мы сейчас будем есть?

Мужчина хихикнул и взял салфетку, перекидывая ее через руку с драматическим чутьем и кривой улыбкой.

— Ну, для вас сегодня у нас есть сэндвичи с курицей, с сыром, с ветчиной и… да, я думаю, что у нас есть настоящее удовольствие, один последний сэндвич с салатом, очень популярный выбор сегодня, сэр.

— Как прекрасно. Такой большой выбор, — сказал Стайлс со смехом. — Я думаю, мы возьмем пару бутербродов с курицей, фруктовый салат и йогурт. Все в порядке, Лу?

— Звучит великолепно, милый.

Нежность заставила сердце Гарри пропустить удар, и он взял поднос, врученный ему. Мужчина загрузил их выбор, а затем, махнув рукой и поклонившись, ушел в соседнюю палату, закрыв за собой дверь.

Гарри поставил поднос на прикроватный столик и подкатил его к краю кровати, хватая несколько свежих бутылок воды из маленького холодильника.

— Ты не хочешь уложить ее в кроватку, пока мы будем есть? — спросил он, и Луи кивнул, передавая Гарри спящую Дюймовочку.

— Она была такой хорошей, но я уверен, что это ненадолго. Эти легкие скоро начнут тренироваться, — сказал шатен со вздохом.

Гарри схватил одно из маленьких хлопчатобумажных одеял и уложил его на краю кровати, расправляя и складывая пополам, как ему показали акушерки. Он осторожно положил Дюймовочку на середину и крепко укутал ее, подтыкая одеялко по бокам, пока она не стала крепко завернута. Он взял ее на ручки и подошел к пластиковой кроватке, осторожно положил ее и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в лобик, прежде чем вернуться и сесть на край кровати.

Он поставил между ними стол, открыл пакеты с сандвичами и снял крышки с фруктового салата и йогурта. Они оба жадно начали все это поглощать.

— Черт, я и не представлял, как проголодался, — сказал Луи с набитым ртом.

— Это были напряженные двенадцать часов или около того. Но мы должны поддерживать твои силы, впереди много бессонных ночей.

— Мммм…

— Хм… — Гарри сделал глоток воды, а Томлинсон выжидающе на него посмотрел. — Я тут подумал… когда же придет время возвращаться домой… ну, я уверен, что у тебя были планы вернуться к Бенни и Вере, но теперь… — Гарри заерзал, вертя в пальцах бутерброд. Так много всего скопилось, и он не хотел давить на Луи, но он также отчаянно желал услышать ответ, на который надеялся. — Я тут подумал, может, ты захочешь вернуться ко мне домой?

Стайлс посмотрел на него и увидел, что красивые голубые глаза Луи были широко раскрыты от шока.

— С-серьезно? — заикаясь, хрипло сказал он

Гарри продолжил, пути назад уже не было.

— Да. Ну, у меня полно места, и я ненавижу мысль о том, что ты вернешься домой один, без поддержки. Ты можешь занять гостевую спальню внизу, и мы можем принести все твои вещи, и это будет более практично и… да.

Луи внимательно рассматривал его, держа бутерброд на полпути ко рту, который теперь был приоткрыт.

— Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы мы переехали к тебе?

В его голове закрутились другие причины или оправдания, когда он пытался придумать способы убедить Луи, но в конце концов честность победила.

— Да. Я хочу. Я не могу… я не могу представить, что вас обоих там не будет. Пожалуйста, Луи. Если это ужасно, ты можешь вернуться к Бенни в любое время, но я очень хочу, чтобы ты и Дюймовочка остались со мной, — Луи не сказал «да», но и не сказал «нет», поэтому он продолжил: — Это будет здорово. Я могу помочь тебе с ребенком, готовить для тебя, заботиться о вас обоих.

Гарри с надеждой смотрел на него и ждал ответа, молясь каждому знакомому Богу за слова, которые он так отчаянно хотел услышать.

— Гарри, это очень важно, ты действительно уверен?

Тот кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Да. Да, уверен. Никогда в жизни я не был так уверен. Я больше ничего не хочу. О! И я могу пообещать еще много спа-ночей, если хочешь?

Томлинсон хихикнул и потянулся к нему свободной рукой, переплетая их пальцы под столом.

— Ты совсем другой, Гарри Стайлс, — нежно сказал он. — Мы бы с удовольствием переехали к тебе.

Лицо Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке, и он встал, наклонился над столом и вытянул шею для поцелуя. Луи улыбался так же широко, как и он, и он откинул голову назад, когда Гарри соединил их губы.

Стайлс отстранился и сел, ухмылка тронула уголок его рта.

— Итак… теперь большой вопрос…

— Господи Иисусе, если ты сделаешь мне предложение, мне придется…

— Нет! Я имею в виду, ну… не сегодня, во всяком случае, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Спасибо, блядь. Со всеми этими гормонами, бушующими в моей крови, я мог бы сказать «да», и тогда где бы мы были?

— Мы, наверное, будем жить долго и счастливо. Но давай оставим кое-что для нашего первого свидания, — Гарри преувеличенно подмигнул, и Луи игриво ударил его в грудь. — Нет, я хотел спросить, ты уже решил? Милли или Лили?

— Да, решил. Я думаю, что Лили Миллисент Томлинсон очень ей подходит. А ты как думаешь?

Глаза Гарри загорелись.

— О, Лу, это просто замечательно.

~~~~

— Она спит? — спросил Гарри, когда Луи вошел в кухню, волоча ноги и вытирая лицо руками.

— Да. Наконец-то, — сказал он и прикрыл рот тыльной стороной ладони, скрывая зевок. — Бедняжка никак не могла успокоиться. Думаю, ей нужно покакать. Я знаю эту эмоцию.

— Все еще проблемы?

— Да. Но все не так уж и плохо, — Луи осторожно сел на мягкий обеденный стул рядом с кладовой. Когда они на прошлой неделе приехали домой, Гарри принес его на кухню, чтобы он все еще мог быть в гуще событий, не напрягаясь, забираясь на барные стулья.

— Мне просто придется кормить тебе больше клетчатки, — сказал Гарри, подмигивая.

— Ну, это тебе приходится терпеть шквал пуков, так что ты сам себе могилу роешь, любимый.

Стайлс захохотал и покачал головой, переступая с ноги на ногу и целуя Луи в губы, как раз в тот момент, когда он особенно удачно пукнул.

— Луи! — шепотом закричал Гарри, отшатываясь назад. — Ты неисправим.

— Как говорится, ты можешь забрать мальчика из Донни… — Луи хихикнул и потянулся за бутылкой воды, стоящей на столешнице. — Итак… что у нас на ужин, шеф?

— На скорую руку кое-что пожарил, решил, что мы постараемся лечь пораньше.

— Мой спаситель. Звучит отлично.

Гарри поставил перед ними две миски и понес их к дивану, Луи следовал за ним и сел на свое место в маленьком гнездышке с подушками, которое устроил для него Гарри. Это давало его немного больше поддержки и высоты, это удобно, но и легче встать, чтобы слишком сильно себя не напрягать. Гарри вернулся, взял радионяню и чесночный хлеб и сел рядом с шатеном.

— Что-нибудь хочешь? — спросил он, беря пульт от телевизора, включая его и переключая каналы.

— Нет, со мной все просто. Я собираюсь лечь спать, как только вдохну это, я думаю.

— Ммммм… думаю, я тоже. О! Вера и Бенни звонили, пока ты укладывал Лили. Они сказали, передать тебе «привет» и спасибо за все фотографии и видео, которые мы посылали.

— Да? Как поживает мама Веры?

— Хорошо, с каждым днем все лучше и лучше. Бенни сказал, что его приятель Фил тоже хорошо справляется с клиентами LYFT, — сказал Гарри, выбирая кулинарное шоу и убавляя громкость.

— Приятный. Да, встречался с ним несколько раз, хороший парень.

Они ели в комфортном дружеском молчании, оба измученные первой неделей, когда Лили устанавливала их график сна или его отсутствие. Она была таким хорошим ребенком, спала и ела хорошо, но она все еще была ребенком, поэтому о ней нужно круглые сутки заботиться и кормить. Ее легкие тоже тренировались, открытая гостиная Гарри обеспечивала идеальную акустику для некоторых оглушительных моментов.

Гарри делал все возможное, чтобы заботиться о ней, не переступая границ, стараясь больше сосредоточиться на потребностях Луи и позволяя ему наслаждаться всеми переживаниями нового отцовства. Они были отличной командой, командой мечты, как и сказал Луи, и он наслаждался каждым моментом своего заслуженного четырехнедельного отпуска с ними.

Он убрал остатки ужина, а Луи остался на диване и пил из своей чашки. Когда Гарри вернулся из кухни, шатен уже задремал, все еще крепко держа кружку в руке. Он опустился на корточки и смотрел на спящего парня. Он такой мягкий и довольный, и Гарри не хотел его беспокоить, но ему нужно было быть в постели и должным образом отдохнуть.

— Давай, Лу, пойдем спать, — сказал Гарри, забирая у него кружку и ставя ее на кофейный столик. Луи зашевелился и заморгал, открывая глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. Стайлс взял руки парня в свои, поднес их к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

— Спать хочется, — прохрипел Луи и зевнул.

— Я знаю, милый, — нежность слетела с его губ прежде, чем он успел остановиться.

— Это что-то новенькое… мне нравится, — сказал Томлинсон, и в уголках его глаз появились морщинки, когда он улыбнулся.

— Да? Ну, у меня еще много есть. Ангел, лютик, свет моей жизни… я мог бы продолжать и продолжать, — Гарри осторожно поднял Луи на ноги, повернул его в сторону коридора и повел за бедра, шагая вслед за ним. — Сладкий, дорогой, сокровище, — продолжил он, продвигая их вперед, и Луи хихикал. — Зайчик, котенок, опоссум, тыковка, булочка, фасолинка, — он понизил свой голос до шепота, когда они достигли дверного проема и наклонился ближе к уху Луи. — Солнышко, звездочка, пирожок, кексик, Мишка Бу.

Они прокрались в комнату и подошли к кроватке Лили. Она из прекрасного поддержанного белого дерева, которую Луи купил еще до появления малышки, и Гарри распорядился, чтобы ее привезли вместе с другими вещами. Их было не так много, немного одежды и милый маленький игровой коврик с мягкими висячими животными в ярких цветах, когда она будет готова к полу. Гарри с радостью пошел и купил все остальное, получая ворчания от шатена по поводу стоимости и какой-то ерундой о том, что он испортил его. Стайлс терпеливо выслушал его, а потом поцеловал, сказав, что это его способ быть вовлеченным и что ему очень нравится делать это за него. Луи смягчился и разрешил ему отправиться за покупками после того, как они вместе выбрали большинство товаров в интернете. Теперь в доме было все, что им может понадобиться; бутылочки и стерилизатор, больше пеленок и одеял, что было больше, чем нужно ребенку, подгузники и детские салфетки в коробке, стоик для переодевания со съемными и моющимися крышками, смехотворно дорогая коляска, кокон, мусорное ведро для подгузников, мобиль над кроваткой и стул для кормления, который качается взад и вперед и из стороны в сторону с соответствующей подставкой для ног.

Гарри обхватил руками грудь Луи, положил подбородок ему на плечо и заглянул в кроватку к спящей Лилии. Шатен откинул голову мужчине на ключицу, потерся щекой о его шею и поцеловал его под челюстью.

— Гарри?

— Мммм…?

Луи поднял руку и провел кончиками пальцев по предплечью Гарри.

— Может быть, ты хочешь остаться здесь на ночь. с нами?

— У тебя проблемы, Лу? Ты должен был раньше сказать, — прошептал Гарри. — Я могу что-то изменить, если есть проблемы с…

— Нет, — перебил его Луи. — Нет, все в порядке. Я просто… я хочу, чтобы ты спал здесь, чтобы быть рядом с нами. Только если ты захочешь, конечно.

Стайлс втянул воздух и попытался успокоить бабочек в животе.

— Да? Ты хочешь этого?

Луи повернулся в его объятиях и обнял Гарри за талию, глядя ему в глаза, свет лампы отбрасывал тени на его тонкие черты.

— Да, я хочу этого. Хочу обнять тебя, хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня.

— С удовольствием, Лу. Спасибо.

Гарри наклонился, когда Томлинсон поднялся на цыпочки, сначала их губы встретились целомудренно. От прикосновения губ Луи появилась новая волна жара, и это разожгло в животе Гарри огонь. Он так сильно хотел его, хотел, чтобы с ним было все, но пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем что-то еще сможет произойти. Дата послеродового обследования в календаре через пять недель просто выжжена в его мозгу, и до тех пор он собирался сдерживаться. Стайлс отвел их назад от кроватки, усаживая их на край кровати. Он держал лицо шатена в своих ладонях, и Луи наклонил голову, открываясь и давая Гарри молчаливое разрешение углубить поцелуй. Гарри проник языком в его рот, резко вдыхая, когда парень издал тихий стон. Руки Луи скользнули между лопатками и он притянул его ближе. Из горло Стайлса вырвался низкий стон, и он отстранился, целуя и покусывая челюсть шатена, его щетина царапала щеку Гарри.

— Боже, я так хочу тебя, Лу, хочу все время. Хочу тебя каждую минуту каждого дня, — Гарри засосал местечко возле бьющейся вены. — Ты сводишь меня с ума. Ты такой красивый. Такой совершенный. Ты — это все.

Луи икнул и впился пальцами в его спину, цепляясь за его рубашку.

— Блять. Я тоже хочу тебя. Так сильно, Хаз.

Гарри отстранился, пристально глядя в глаза Луи, и его внезапно переполнили эмоции. Прошло всего три недели, но он должен был сказать ему, не желая ждать ни минуты больше.

— Я… Я люблю тебя, Лу. Я так раньше себя никогда не чувствовал. Я даже не знал, что такое любовь, пока не встретил тебя. И я знаю, что это все быстро, и я, вероятно, не должен был этого говорить, но я не хочу сдерживать себя, не с тобой, никогда с тобой.

Шатен улыбался так широко, что его глаз практически не было видно.

— Да. Тоже. _Боже_. Я тоже тебя очень люблю. Я даже не могу это объяснить. Ты украл все мое сердце.

— Не могу поверить, как мне повезло, что я нашел тебя, — сказал Гарри и пустился в очередной поцелуй. Он страстный и быстрый, и Стайлс не хотел отпускать его. Он исследовал рот Луи, облизывая и покусывая. Луи засосал его нижнюю губу, тихо постанывая, и это самый красивый звук, который Гарри когда-либо слышал.

Они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, с широкими улыбками.

— Иди готовься ко сну, — сказал Луи с застенчивой улыбкой, и Гарри кивнул. — Но не уходи слишком надолго. Хочу обниматься.

Стайлс в последний раз чмокнул его в губы, встал и направился к двери, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, что Луи наблюдал за ним.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, потому что теперь, когда он может, он никогда не остановится.

Шатен усмехнулся. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, жопка.


	3. Большая ночь

_Пять недель и один день спустя…_

— Примерно через час она захочет еще одну бутылочку, — сказал Гарри, вынимая стерилизованные бутылки из детской сумки и ставя их на кухонную скамью, пересчитывая их снова, чтобы убедиться, что там достаточно для всех ее приемов пищи и еще несколько продуктов, на всякий случай. — Если она начнет кукситься, просто немного походи с ней, ей нравится движение и свет.

Лиам подошел к нему и положил руки на столешницу.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы делали это не раз и не два, верно?

Гарри вздохнул и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Да, и я припоминаю, что у вас с Эдрианом был почти апоплексический удар, когда вы в первый раз оставили Беллу со мной на ночь, так что можешь заткнуться.

— Боже, да, точно, — усмехнулся Пейн и покачал головой. — Это был треш. Эдриан хотел звонить тебе каждые пятнадцать минут, и я был готов прыгнуть в машину, когда ты не ответил на одно из моих сообщений в течение тридцати секунд.

— Именно. Спасибо. Так что, о том, чтобы дать мне немного поблажек, не может быть и речи?

Лиам обнял Гарри за плечи и крепко прижал к себе.

— Да, хорошо. По рукам.

Гарри посмотрел в другой край гостиной, где Луи сидел на полу с детьми своих друзей, Беллой и Оливером. Он весело разговаривал, баюкая Лили на руках, а дети щебетали над маленьким свертком из одеял.

Эдриан подошел к Гарри с другой стороны.

— Он так хорошо ладит с детьми, Гарри, нашел няньку.

— Он — лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, — сказал Стайлс открыто и честно. — Я не могу представить свою жизнь без него. Без них обоих.

— Он тоже смотрит на тебя так, будто ты повесил на небо чертовы звезды, так что я почти уверен, что это чувство взаимно, — нежно сказал Лиам.

Эдриан толкнул его бедром.

— Ооооо… большая ночка, да?

Гарри покраснел. И да. Сегодня большая ночь. Первая ночь вдали от Лили. Первое настоящее свидание. А потом, еще один первый… Вчера на осмотре у врача Луи сказали, что, но абсолютно здоров. Так что сегодня вечером они впервые будут спать вместе. Гарри наполнен таким количеством нервной энергии, что вот-вот начнет вибрировать. Прошли долгие недели сдерживаний, так сильно желая Луи и не имея возможности зайти дальше страстных поцелуев. Шатен практически умолял его сдаться на прошлой неделе, но Гарри был непреклонен, желая получить разрешение врача. На вчерашней встрече они оба затаили дыхание, а когда она улыбнулась, подмигнула и сказала, что Луи снова может сесть за руль, Луи застонал, а Гарри так громко расхохотался, что разбудил Лили, которая крепко спала в своей коляске. Доктор усмехнулся и смягчился, сообщив им новость, которую они ждали, они могут заниматься сексом. Слова Томлинсона «_спасибо, блять, отвези меня домой, Хаз_» в ответ вызвали смех как у доктора, так и у Гарри.

Стайлсу потребовалась вся сила его духа, чтобы сопротивляться нытью нуждающегося Луи по дороге домой и в течение всего вечера, но Гарри был непреклонен в своем желании сделать все правильно: пригласить Луи на нормальное первое свидание и вернуться домой в пустой дом, чтобы он мог разрушить его так, как ему хочется.

— Мммм… большая ночь, — это все, что мог вымолвить он.

~~~~

— Ты не хочешь написать им, прежде чем мы ляжем спать? — спросил Гарри, бросая ключи и бумажник на столик в прихожей, снимая пальто и вешая его на крючок.

Луи снял туфли и положил их в комод, снимая куртку и вешая ее рядом с Гарри.

— Они бы позвонили, если бы возникли проблемы. Я уверен, что все в порядке.

Гарри прислонился спиной к стене и поднял ногу, снимая сначала один ботинок, потом другой.

— Ты такой спокойный. Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь. В чем твой секрет?

Шатен прислонился к противоположной стене, заложив руки за спину, и осмотрел Гарри с ног до головы с выражением чистого вожделения в глазах.

— Думаю, у меня на уме совсем другое, — сказал он и облизал губы.

— О да? И что же это? — Гарри сам осмотрел его, оценивая красоту парня перед ним. Он одет в облегающие светло-серые брюки, черную водолазку, которая почти просвечивала при правильном освещении, и его волосы уложены в стильную прическу. Спортивки и толстовки, к которым Гарри так привык, давно ушли в дальний угол шкафа, и хотя он любит эту мягкую версию своего бойфренда, эта версия невероятно сексуальна. Он хочет, блядь, уничтожить его.

— Ну, у меня было восемь мучительно долгих недель, чтобы подумать об этом, так что я, возможно, составил список, — сказал Луи со страстной улыбкой.

— Да? Как ни странно, у меня тоже есть список.

— Да неужели? Расскажешь?

— Ну… — начал Гарри. — В нем есть и очевидные вещи, которые можно и не упоминать… — он замолчал и сменил позу, расставив ноги на ширину плеч и скрестив руки на груди, всем своим весом упираясь спиной в стену. Это мощная поза, и он отметил, что Луи наблюдал за ним. Отлично. — Хочу отсосать тебе, целую вечность вылизывать тебя, трахнуть тебя, чтобы ты оседлал меня.

Глаза шатена немного расширились, и Стайлс увидел, как его грудь замерла на вдохе.

— Да? Что еще?

Голос Луи был немного хриплым, явно будучи затронутым смелостью того, что говорил Гарри, поэтому он продолжает.

— Мммм… может, уговорю тебя прокатиться на мне обратной наездницей, чтобы я мог смотреть, как твоя задница подпрыгивает, когда я в тебя вдалбливаюсь.

Шатен резко втянул воздух, и Гарри на мгновение забеспокоился, что это слишком много для их первого настоящего разговора, но когда он заметил блеск пота на верхней губе Луи и опустил глаза, чтобы увидеть выпуклость в брюках, он понял, что на правильном пути.

— А ч-что-нибудь еще?

Гарри оттолкнулся от стены и шагнул вперед, но не в пространство Луи, пока нет.

— Так много, — он протянул руку и провел пальцами по лицу Луи, вниз по груди, схватил его за пояс брюк и оттащил от стены. Руки Томлинсона поднялись к его плечам, чтобы собраться, зрачки сильно расширены. Гарри обхватил его задницу обеими руками, сжимая ее через натянутый материал. — Думал о твоей заднице. Как она податлива, как будет ощущаться под моими руками, губами, языком. Как ты будешь звучать, когда я буду играть с тобой, как далеко я смогу тебя заставить зайти, прежде чем ты попросишь меня позволить тебе кончить.

Луи тяжело дышал.

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь заставить меня умолять? — в его голосе звучал вызов, но это была слабая попытка, и она ни на секунду не обманула Гарри.

— О, я знаю, что смогу, — ухмыльнулся Стайлс и поднес одну руку к члену Луи, поглаживая его через брюки. Тот подпрыгнул от его прикосновения и откинул голову назад, вытягивая шею, предлагая ее Гарри. Он клюнул на эту приманку и наклонился, проводя языком широкую полосу от верхней части водолазки до мочки уха, всасывая ее в рот и нежно покусывая. — Я заставлю тебя кричать, — выдохнул он в ухо Луи, содрогаясь всем телом. — Заставлю тебя забыть всех мужчин, которые когда-либо дотрагивались до тебя. Сделать тебя моим навсегда.

— Твой, только твой, — сказал Томлинсон, прижимаясь бедрами к руке Гарри в поисках трения. Гарри смягчился и дал ему попробовать то, что он хотел, нажимая сильнее и проводя пальцами вниз, потирая яички.

— Я буду так хорошо заботиться о тебе, детка, заставлю твое тело петь от удовольствия, — сказал Стайлс, кладя руки на бедра Луи и опускаясь на корточки, снова медленно поднимаясь, целуя его промежность, торс и вверх к его шее. Гарри развернул его и толкнул к стене. — Руки вверх.

Луи подчинился, прижимаясь щекой к стене, когда Гарри поднял его футболку вверх и, сняв через голову, уронил на пол. Он поцеловал его в лопатки, вдыхая сладкий запах его кожи и проводя кончиками пальцев по бокам. Он протянул руку и расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на брюках Луи, просовывая руку внутрь и под пояс его боксеров. Луи заскулил и выгнул спину, когда Стайлс обернул вокруг него руку, в первый раз кожа к коже. Он такой твердый с капелькой смазки на головке.

— _Гарри…_

— Чувствуется так хорошо, Лу. Такой идеальный, — Гарри жестко погладил его, вызывая долгий, нуждающийся стон. — И эти брюки, _Господи_, — сказал он, покусывая и облизывая чувствительную кожу на шее. — Я хотел съесть тебя живьем, когда увидел, как ты выходишь в них сегодня вечером. Не думал, что смогу пережить ужин, не нагнув тебя над столом прямо посреди ресторана.

— Я д-думал, они тебе понравятся.

— Да? Просто хотел подразнить меня, да?

Луи кивнул и опустил голову, смотря, как двигалась рука мужчины. Гарри толкнулся бедрами вперед, чтобы Луи мог почувствовать его член.

— Ты чувствуешь это? Чувствуешь, что ты делаешь со мной? Сделал меня таким твердым, — Гарри прижался губами к уху Луи. — Я погублю тебя, детка. Разрушу тебя на части и снова соберу вместе.

— Черт, Хаз, пожалуйста, отнеси меня в постель. _Пожалуйста_. Не хочу больше ждать.

— Уже умоляешь, ангел?

— _Да_… — прошипел Луи и снова прижался тазом к члену Гарри, вращая бедрами вверх-вниз, подталкивая его вперед, но тот не собирался позволять ему раздражать его так быстро. Сегодня будет долгая ночь.

Гарри протянул руки и положил их поверх ладоней шатена, переплетая их пальцы у стены. Он чувствовал, как Луи дрожит, его легкие прерывисто вдыхают и выдыхают воздух. Он потянул их соединенные руки вниз по стене и засунул обе руки Луи в переднюю часть его расстегнутых брюк.

— Подержись за это на минутку.

Томлинсон сделал, как ему говорят, и Гарри развернул их, ведя к лестнице и держась в шаге позади него, положив руки ему на плечи. Они поднялись по лестнице и зашли в спальню Стайлса, хотя Гарри твердо решил, что после сегодняшнего вечера это будет _их_ спальня.

Остановившись в дверном проеме, он включил верхний свет и убавил его яркость, придавая комнате мягкий оттенок. Он направил их к кровати, останавливаясь у ее подножья, чтобы развернуть Луи. Тот смотрел на него сквозь пушистые ресницы, его грудь и шея пылали от возбуждения, и он — самая красивая вещь, которую Гарри когда-либо видел.

— Ты такой красивый, Лу. Не могу поверить, что ты у меня такой красивый. Я собираюсь сделать тебе так хорошо, детка.

Луи вытянул шею и прижался губами к губам Гарри. Поцелуй мягкий и сладкий, и Стайлс на мгновение позволил себе насладиться этим, но у него были планы, большие планы, и он не хотел ждать ни секунды.

Он отстранился и скользнул пальцами по задней части брюк Луи, сбрасывая их и позволяя им упасть у лодыжек. Сегодня он был без носков, просто чтобы еще больше подразнить Гарри своими тонкими лодыжками. Шатен переступил через них и отбросил прочь, руки были все еще крепко засунуты в боксеры, крепко сжимая свой член, как Гарри и сказал ему.

Гарри сделал шаг назад, расстегивая свою небесно-голубую шелковую рубашку и снимая ее; сначала с одной руки, потом с другой, отбрасывая ее в сторону. Луи жадно наблюдал за ним, небольшие движения в его трусах заметны даже при приглушенном освещении, и это просто не годится.

— Разве я сказал, что ты можешь это сделать?

Луи замер, его бицепсы напряглись, руки замерли, почти незаметное покачивание головы сменилось робким движением подбородка к груди.

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал Гарри и увидел, как уголок рта Луи приподнялся в легкой улыбке. Гарри отложил свою реакцию для дальнейшего изучения на другое время.

Стайлс расстегнул пряжку своего ремня, а затем пуговицу и ширинку, вытаскивая ремень из петель и позволяя ему упасть на деревянный пол с грохотом. Луи вздрогнул, грудь снова напряглась и расслабилась, когда он прикусил губу. Гарри стянул свои черные узкие джинсы на бедра, и они упали на пол, наступил на них, чтобы сбросить их с ног вместе с носками. Луи издал тихий скулеж и качнулся вперед, потому что, да, он мог не надевать носки, но Гарри не надел боксеры. Это первый раз, когда он видел Стайлса голым, и его взгляд скользнул по нему, останавливаясь на его члене, наполовину твердом и тяжело висящем на его бедре. Гарри знал, что он больше среднего, и у него мощная V-образная линия, но то, как Луи пялился на него, облизывая губы, он думал, что он мог бы съесть его, будь у него такая возможность. Но только не сегодня. Сегодня все для Луи.

— Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю, — сказал Гарри, опуская руку вниз, чтобы ухватиться за основание. Луи ухмыльнулся ему с дьявольским блеском в глазах. Он вытащил руки из трусов и оттянул пояс, двигая бедрами из стороны в сторону, пока медленно опускал их на бедра. Это немного кокетливо и очень сексуально, и Гарри чувствовал, что у него практически текут слюнки. Луи должен видеть, как это влияло на него, и он развернулся, наклоняясь вперед и снимая ткань со своей пухлой задницы. — Черт, детка, посмотри на себя.

Шатен бросил соблазнительный взгляд через плечо, когда стягивал их вниз, давая Гарри такое шоу, которое могло конкурировать с лучшим порно. Он сделал мысленную заметку, чтобы в ближайшее время Луи устроил для него полное шоу. Может быть, он позволит Луи привязать его к стулу, пока он это делает, и оседлает его в забытье. Он добавил это в свой «на другой раз» список.

Боксеры заскользили вниз по ногам Луи, и он наклонился вперед, положив одну руку на кровать. Он поднес руку к своей попке, сминая ее, а после шлепая. Гарри открыл рот и простонал.

Луи оттянул ягодицу и дал ему взглянуть на свою дырочку.

— Нравится то, что ты видишь?

Гарри мгновенно оказался на нем, подошел сзади и просунул колено между бедрами парня, раздвинул его ноги, чтобы освободить место для себя. Луи оперся обеими руками на кровать и выгнул спину, выдыхая.

— Черт возьми, да. Ты грешен, — прорычал Стайлс, хватая Луи за бедра, притягивая его обратно к своему члену, потираясь о его дырочку.

Гарри остановился, и шатен проскулил от разочарования.

— Нрргхх, Хаз, давай.

— Ты уверен, что готова к этому?

Луи резко повернув голову и посмотрел на него.

— _Да_! Боже, да.

— И ты скажешь мне, если что-то будет неудобно или ты захочешь, чтобы я остановился.

— Да, Сестра Гарри, — сказал Томлинсон, его слова сочились сарказмом. — Я обязательно дам тебе знать, если этот чудовищный член причинит какой-нибудь вред. А теперь займись этим!

Гарри хихикнул.

— Хорошо. Не двигайся. Собираюсь трахнуть тебя прямо так.

—_ Наконец-то_, — сказал Луи, когда Гарри обошел его и взял смазку с прикроватного столика, Луи наблюдал за каждым его движением с прикрытыми глазами.

Стайлс положил руку между лопаток парня.

— Ложись на живот, колени на пол, — приказал он, и Луи упал так быстро, что Гарри на мгновение забеспокоился, не останутся ли синяки. Он опустился на колени между раздвинутыми ногами Луи и сел на пятки. — Вытяни руки, детка, — Луи сделал так, как ему сказали, упираясь щекой в одеяло, чтобы видеть, что делает Гарри, и сгреб одеяло в кулаки.

Пару секунд Гарри уделил, чтобы оценить идеальную, розовую маленькую дырочку Луи, дергающуюся перед его лицом и полностью обнаженную. Он уронил смазку на пол рядом с собой и провел костяшками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедер Луи, который восхитительно вздрогнул от его прикосновения. Его член висел между ног, прижатый к краю матраса, яйца уже плотно прижаты к нему. Гарри провел пальцем от истекающей головки члена вверх к его яйцам.

— Так красиво, — с благоговением сказал Стайлс, когда Луи извивался, и он не мог удержаться, чтобы не наклониться, чтобы попробовать. Он языком широко лизнул его дырочку, и шатен почти спрыгнул с кровати.

— Черт возьми! Надо же предупреждать, — упрекнул Луи, но в его словах не было злобы, и Гарри мог видеть улыбку на его прекрасном лице, когда он подвигал попкой, чтобы привлечь внимание Стайлса.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — сказал Гарри, обводя пальцем колечко мышц. — Я собираюсь наполнить тебя так хорошо, Лу.

— Хочу этого. Хочу, чтобы ты вошел в меня.

— Да. Да, хорошо, — Гарри улыбнулся, как никогда благодарный за то, что прошел тест и узнал, что он полностью чист. Контроль над рождаемостью означал, что у Лили не появится братик или сестричка, во всяком случае пока, но Гарри очень сильно хотел это в ближайшем будущем.

Гарри раздвинул ягодицы пошире, перемещаясь вперед для лучшего доступа и поцеловал одну половинку, затем другую, перемещаясь к дырочке. Сначала он коротко лизал, как котенок, чувствуя трепетание отверстия Луи под его языком. Покусывая чувствительную кожу, он наслаждается мяуканьем, исходящим из горла шатена; нуждающимся и распутным.

— Вот так, позволь мне услышать тебя, Лу.

Луи, как будто по сигналу, проскулил громче, когда Гарри принялся чередоваться широкое облизывания и проталкивание языка в тугое кольцо мышц. Шатен медленно открывался, расслабляясь и позволяя Стайлсу трахать его своим языком. Тот чувствовал, что Луи уже близок к краю пропасти, он тяжело дышал, и с его губ срывалась всякая чепуха. Но Гарри не позволит ему так легко это сделать. Он хотел отсрочить это, хотел заставить Луи просить и умолять.

Томлинсон прижался к краю кровати, пытаясь добиться столь необходимого трения, поэтому Гарри оторвался от его задницы и потянул его назад, чтобы член свободно болтался. Луи проворчал и разочарованно вздохнул.

— Шшш… я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, только потерпи.

— Хочу прямо _сейчас_, — хныкнул Луи и попытался вырваться из рук Гарри. Тот укусил его за задницу, немного грубо, и Луи застонал.

— Да? Тебе это нравится, да?

Луи покачивался из стороны в сторону и подвигал бедрами, толкая свою попу прямо к Гарри. Тот укусил вторую половинку, ставя на ней засос.

— Мммм… — простонал шатен, и Гарри снова засосал кожу, на этот раз ближе к дырочке, и с благоговением наблюдал за тем, как Луи напрягался и расслаблялся с каждым новым засосом, расцветающим на его коже. Гарри зубами задел дырочку, и Луи вздрогнул, руки тянули одеяло синхронно с движениями мужчины.

— Такой отзывчивый малыш, — промурлыкал он, отпуская бедра Томлинсона, чтобы он мог снова использовать руки, царапая только что образовавшиеся отметины ногтями. Луи дергался и корчился, с его губ слетали ругательства, когда Гарри повторял эти действия снова и снова. Его кожа — это поле битвы с красными царапинами и пурпурными синяками, и это все сделал Гарри. — Боже, ты выглядишь великолепно, весь помеченный.

— Да… пометь меня, сделай своим, — пробормотал Луи, почти обезумев от желания.

Гарри помял его задницу, горячую только от его ногтей. Он раздвинул половинки и подул на дырочку, которая немного раскрылась от его языка.

— Все для тебя, ангел, я дам тебе все, что ты захочешь.

Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать и снова принялся облизывать, посасывать и покусывать дырочку Луи. Звуки, которые он издавал, почти нечеловеческие, когда он шлепал руками по кровати, хватался за одеяло и толкал свою задницу к лицу Гарри, мокрому от слюны, когда он засовывает свой язык внутрь и наружу.

Он зарылся лицом между половинок, чтобы держать их открытыми, пока он нащупывал на полу смазку, открывая крышку и слепо смазывая два пальца. Он поднес руку к подбородку и просунул два пальца под язык. Он знал, что это растяжка, но уверен, что Луи достаточно расслабился, чтобы принять ее.

— Дааааа! — в экстазе закричал Луи, выгибая спину, грудь оторвалась от кровати. — Черт возьми, _да_! — он тяжело дышал и толкался задницей назад, встречаясь с толчками Гарри так сильно, что тому пришлось раздвинуть колени и согнуть бедра, чтобы остаться на месте.

Стайлс добавил третий палец и засосал верхнюю часть дырочки, когда он искал простату. Он так разгорячился, что теперь начал бормотать что-то, что Гарри едва мог разобрать; были понятные только _да _и _еще_ и _Боже_.

Когда Гарри нашел заветный комочек нервов, гортанный стон шатена заполнил всю комнату и отразился от тела Стайлса. Его бедра задрожали напротив его лица, все тело напряжено, дыхание прерывистое. Гарри безжалостно потер ее, а другой рукой дернул Луи за яйца. Должно быть, ощущения были ошеломительные, и Гарри знал, что он близко, но он не хотел, чтобы он кончил вот так.

Он отстранился, убирая рот, продолжая массировать узкие стеночки, дальше растягивая его и готовя к своему члену.

Бормотания Луи стали более понятными.

— Сейчас, трахни меня, пожалуйста, — повторял он снова и снова, опустив голову, умоляя, как и хотел Гарри.

— Да, детка. Сейчас я тебя трахну, — сказал Гарри, задыхаясь. — Наполню тебя, дам тебе то, что ты хочешь.

Томлинсон заскулил, когда мужчина вытащил из него пальцы, дырочка была открыта и готова. Он схватил смазку и покрыл ею всю длину, выжимая еще немного в Луи и размазывая вокруг. Гарри встал на колени и взял Луи за бедра, перемещая их обоих вперед так, чтобы бедра шатена были на одном уровне с матрасом для поддержки.

Он наклонился и проложил на спине Луи цепочку поцелуев, когда он подводил его к краю, даже со всей подготовкой он все еще был тугим, и Гарри сгорал от потребности чувствовать его вокруг себя.

Он толкнулся вперед, смазка обеспечивала плавное скольжение, когда он остановился у входа, дразня дырочку. Он позволил Луи сжаться и расслабиться, жадно втягивая кончик его члена. Он добавил еще немного давления, опираясь одной рукой на край кровати.

Когда Томлинсон, наконец, принял головку, это чувство почти неописуемо. Он горячий, влажный и тугой, и Гарри никогда еще так не возбуждался.

— Нррррхххх… — гортанно крикнул Луи. — Да!

Стайлс смотрел, как его член исчезал внутри, движение плавное и медленное, и он не мог отвести взгляд.

— Боже, детка. Так хорошо меня принимаешь. Такой идеальный для меня.

Луи встал с кровати, непристойно выгибая спину, когда по его спине стекла капля пота. Гарри наклонился вперед и слизал ее, когда он толкнулся дальше, полностью входя в него. Он снова сел, и Луи плюхнулся на кровать, его грудь поднялась и опустилась, когда он пытался втянуть воздух.

Шатен повернул голову в сторону, челка прилипла ко лбу, а на лице появилась хитрая усмешка.

— Двигайся. Сейчас.

Гарри хихикнул и отодвинулся назад, держа внутри парня только голову.

— Командуешь.

Он сжал бедра Луи и быстро вошел обратно, наблюдая, как глаза Луи закатились, а веки затрепетали, а улыбка стала дьявольской.

— Да! Трахай меня, Хаз.

Гарри очень хотел его подразнить и очень медленно выходил из него, прежде чем грубо войти обратно.

— Да? Хочешь, чтобы я вбивался в тебя, чтобы ты все еще чувствовал это завтра?

В ответ он не получил никаких слов, лишь всхлипы и стоны, которые являлись более чем достаточным стимулом, чтобы быстро набрать темп, поворачивая бедрами под разными углами, пока он не нашел простату. Он самозабвенно трахал его, отдавая всего себя этому делу, наблюдая, как попка Луи подпрыгивала от силы каждого толчка.

Гарри близок, они оба близки, но он хотел, чтобы Луи был первым. Он просунул руку между Луи и кроватью, взявшись за его твердый, истекающий член. Тот всхлипнул, когда Гарри крепко сжал его, грубо поглаживая и давая ему трение, которого он так отчаянно жаждал.

— Хаз! Хаз, я собираюсь…

— Я тоже, детка, я тоже, — выдохнул Стайлс и начал вдалбливаться так сильно, как только мог. Он чувствовал, как нарастает его оргазм, готовый взорваться. — Давай со мной, Лу.

Воздух тяжел от запаха их пота, звуков шлепков кожи о кожу и гортанных криков, наполняющих комнату. Луи выгнул спину, а затем переступил через край, сжимая член Гарри в себе, и это все, что тому нужно было, чтобы последовать в пропасть за ним.

Он упал на спину шатена, истощенный и прерывисто дышащий, их липкая кожа склеила их вместе. Он выпустил размягчающийся член Луи из своей руки и потянулся вверх, ища пальцы Луи и переплетая их со своими.

Он приоткрытыми губами поцеловал шатена в щеку и в уголок его приоткрытых губ, разделяя их тяжелое дыхание. Он медленно вышел, заработав стон от Луи, когда он почувствовал, как по задней части его бедер стекала сперма. Для него это впервые, он никогда ни в кого раньше не кончал, и это новое и удивительное ощущение. Он с нетерпением ждал возможности делать это снова и снова, и его затуманенный сексом ум уже думал о том, как весело им будет вместе, как весело им будет со всем.

— Хаз…

— Мммм…?

— Я мертв. Ты выебал из меня всю жизнь.

Гарри хихикнул.

— Я думаю, это взаимно, детка.


	4. Эпилог

_Примерно пять лет спустя…_

Гарри заехал во двор и заглушил двигатель. Он дома рано, как это сейчас принято. Преимущества быть боссом своей собственной PR-фирмы многочисленны и разнообразны, но гибкие рабочие часы, безусловно, одно из лучших.

Начало было медленное и пугающее, но Луи был с ним на каждом этапе, поддерживая и поощряя его, даже когда Гарри хотел бросить все это и вернуться к обычной работе. Но он упорствовал, и это окупилось; теперь он возглавляет одну из самых успешных PR-фирм в Лос-Анджелесе, специализирующуюся на критических инцидентах и управлении коммуникациями для крупных организаций, ориентированных на клиентов.

Решение уйти означало, что они продержались на год дольше, чем первоначально планировали, чтобы расширить свою семью, обеспечив стабильность, которую они оба хотели, прежде чем они сделали решительный шаг и приняли маленького Оскара в свою семью три года назад. Разговоры о третьем ребенке становились все чаще и чаще, и в ближайшее время они собираются снова начать пытаться, когда через пару месяцев Лили пойдет в школу.

Это были удивительные пять лет, наполненные любовью и такой радостью, что Гарри иногда приходится ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что все это реально. Он задал главный вопрос всего через три месяца, будучи уверенным, что Луи и Лили навсегда принадлежат ему.

Само предложение было совершенно незапланированным, просто обычный день, проведенный за покупками в местном магазине Whole Foods. Они стояли в детском отделе, Гарри нес Лили в кенгуру на груди, и обсуждали преимущества органических упакованных продуктов по сравнению с домашней версией; время приготовления было ведущим фактором в их обсуждении. Какая-то женщина толкнула тележку позади них, чтобы дотянуться и взять что-то с полки, и она остановилась поболтать, когда Гарри спросил ее мнение. Он представил Луи как своего бойфренда, но это не подходило ему, описание просто звучало неправильно для того, кем они были.

После того как она ушла, Луи сморщил нос.

— Парень звучит так, будто мы подростки, партнер тоже не кажется правильным… может быть, гражданский муж? — размышлял вслух Луи.

В мозгу Гарри произошло короткое замыкание, ответ внезапно показался кристально ясным, и прежде чем он смог остановить себя, он повернулся к Луи, и слова сорвались с его губ.

— Хм… А как насчет мужа? — глаза шатена практически вылезли из орбит, но Гарри это не смутило. Он потянулся и взял руки Луи в свои, крепко сжимая их и глядя в его широко раскрытые глаза. — Ты — для меня это ты, Лу, ты идеален, _мы_ идеальны, я не хочу быть ни с кем, кроме тебя, до конца своей жизни. Зачем ждать?

Томлинсон ахнул, глядя на Лили сверху вниз и снова поднимая голову, чтобы встретиться с напряженным взглядом Гарри.

— Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, ты делаешь мне _предложение_? Здесь? В проходе у Whole Foods в окружении подгузников?!

Это было смешно и спонтанно, и так совершенно.

— Да, — просто сказал Гарри и улыбнулся, прежде чем посмотреть на Лили, уютно устроившуюся у него на груди и счастливо посасывающую кулак. — А как ты думаешь, Лил? — малышка булькнула и выдула пузырек слюны, и Гарри решил принять это за «да». — Видишь, она согласна, — сказал он, кивнув и ухмыльнувшись, прочищая горло и опускаясь на одно колено, все еще крепко держа руки в своих. — Луи Уильям Томлинсон, свет моей жизни, моя родственная душа, мой мир, мое все. Не окажете ли вы мне великую честь, став моим мужем?

Рот Луи открылся, прежде чем захлопнуться, широкая улыбка расплылась по его лицу.

— Ты идиот, я люблю тебя, и… И да, я выйду за тебя замуж.

Они связали себя узами брака простой церемонией в своем саду, окруженные самыми близкими людьми, когда Лили было пять месяцев. Гарри официально удочерил ее месяц спустя; бывший муж Луи, к счастью, отказался от своих родительских прав без борьбы, слишком занятый поисками себя, чтобы заботиться о ребенке и обязанностях отцовства. Гарри изо всех сил пытался осмыслить свое решение, но тем не менее был безмерно рад ему. Их семья — это все для него, и он благодарит каждый день, что Вселенная свела их вместе.

Он побрел в дом, скинув ботинки и бросив ключи на стол, звуки Луи и детей повели его по коридору в гостиную. Луи, Лили и Оскар сидели за обеденным столом, на котором разложено множество поделок, и Гарри уже собирался объявить о своем присутствии, когда его взгляд привлек сад за большими окнами. Он нахмурился и моргнул, пытаясь осмыслить то, что видит.

— Лу, детка. Извините, что прерываю ваши…эм…

Шатен поднял голову и мило улыбнулся.

— Поделки из папье-маше, — услужливо сказал он.

— Папа! — в унисон закричали Лили и Оскар.

— Привет, карапузы, — сказал Стайлс, подходя ближе и целуя их в макушки. Он сел и откинулся на спинку одного из пустых стульев, снова обращая свое внимание на Луи. — Ладно, извини, что прерываю твое занятие по изготовлению папье-маше, но… мне было интересно, что это за штука в саду?

Луи ухмыльнулся.

— Большая, ярко раскрашенная пластиковая штука?

— Да.

— Со всем этим идущим внутрь горячим воздухом?

— Мммм.

— Итак, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, ты спрашиваешь меня, что это за большая, ярко раскрашенная пластиковая штука в саду, в которую вливается горячий воздух, со словами <i>«Король замка»</i>, написанные на нем в четыре фута высотой?

— Да.

— Это черничный чизкейк, — невозмутимо ухмыльнулся Луи, вытаскивая из тарелки еще одну длинную полоску покрытой клеем газеты и позволяя стечь излишкам, прежде чем положить ее на почти закрытый шар.

— Черника? Ням-ням… — сказал Оскар, разглаживая полоску бумаги и размазывая ее по своим маленьким рукам.

— Я хочу чизкейк, — услужливо добавила Лили.

Луи ухмыльнулся и положил еще одну полоску бумаги.

— Мы можем съесть чизкейк на твой день рождения, если ты хочешь, Лил.

— Дааааа! — закричала малышка, размахивая кулаками в воздухе, капли клея разлетелись во все стороны.

Гарри покачал головой в мягком, но милом разочаровании.

— Значит, ты прекрасно знаешь, что в саду есть надувной замок?

Дети захихикали.

— Папа! Ты такой глупый — сказала Лили, качая головой. — Конечно, мы знаем, что он там. Мы не слепые, — сказала она, закатывая глаза. Для почти пятилетнего ребенка у нее были небольшие щечки, что не совсем удивительно, учитывая, кто ее родители.

— Папа глупый, — передразнил Оскар. В свои два с половиной года Оскар боготворил свою старшую сестру так сильно, что он практически ее копия.

— Никто не хочет рассказать мне, почему он здесь за три дня до вечеринки?

— Да. Нам нужно попрактиковаться, — сказала малышка, спрыгивая со стула и подпрыгивая к кухонной раковине, забираясь на маленький табурет, чтобы вымыть руки.

Гарри все еще пытался осмыслить гигантское сине-красно-желтое чудовище в саду, когда почувствовал, как чья-то влажная рука схватила его за руку.

— Ну же, папа! Нам нужно немного _потренироваться_, — закричала она, вытаскивая Гарри из-за обеденного стола и направляясь к стеклянным дверям.

— А вы, монстрики, идете? — крикнул Стайлс через плечо.

— Мы не монстрики, — поправил Оскар и посмотрел на Луи, ожидая его одобрение, на что тот широко улыбнулся.

— Да… мы ведь не монстры, правда, Оскар? — игриво спросил шатен, и Оскар хихикнул. — Мы просто потрясающе делаем папье-маше, — сказал он, хватая еще одну полоску. — Мы придем через секунду, еще две полоски и мы закончим наш шедевр.

Гарри позволил Лили вывести себя на террасу, который заполняли звуки надуваемого замка. Она отпустила его руку и спрыгнула с нескольких ступенек на траву, подбежала к замку и со всей силы плюхнулась на мягкое основание; вокруг лица расплылись кудряшки, а изо рта вырывался смех.

— Ну же, папа! Давай прыгай со мной!

— А вот и я! — закричал Стайлс, спрыгивая с верхней ступеньки и бегом направляясь к замку, хихикающая Лили карабкалась к краю, а Гарри плюхается на живот и отлетел к боковой стенке, отскакивая назад в середину и переворачиваясь на спину. Лили набросилась на него и начала тыкать пальцами в живот, заставляя папу извиваться и хватать ее за руки, пока она визжит от радости.

— Эй! Там есть место еще для двоих?

Стайлс поднял глаза и увидел, как Луи помогал Оскару спуститься по лестнице, а на их лицах сияли улыбки. Шатен поднял малыша на край замка, и тот пополз к Гарри, Луи встал на колени позади него.

— Давай на папу! — закричал Оскар, и Лили бросилась ему на грудь, громко смеясь

Луи дьявольски улыбнулся и бросился в бой.

— Семейный бутерброд!

Они — беспорядок конечностей и смеха, и Гарри наполнен такой любовью к своей маленькой семье. Они катались, щекотали и толкали друг друга, подпрыгивая. Дети хватали друг друга за руки и старались прыгать, но чаще всего не могли удержаться на ногах. Гарри и Луи прижались спиной к стене замка, переплетая ноги, наблюдая, как Лили и Оскар по очереди плюхались на животы, чтобы посмотреть, кто из них сможет взлететь выше всех.

— Мы хорошо поработали, Хаз, — сказал шатен и потянулся к руке мужа.

Гарри переплел их пальцы и согласно хмыкнул.

— Да. Мы правда хорошо постарались, — он вспомнил, какой была жизнь для того, как Луи постучал дверь в его сердце, а потом ворвался и украл его навсегда. Гарри было так одиноко, хотя он и не осознавал этого, пустые пространства, заполненные работой и праздными увлечениями, которые не могли завершить его. Он вспомнил первый день со встречей Луи, и как сила его чувств потрясла его и пробудила от спячки, и как приход Лили, вместо того чтобы отпугнуть его, просто укрепил его чувства и заставил его понять, как сильно он хочет быть с Луи и заботиться о них обоих. Он повернулся к нему и поцеловал в висок.

— В честь чего это? — с ухмылкой спросил Томлинсон, с любопытством изогнув бровь.

— Ничего… просто… спасибо, что выбрал меня, Лу.

Луи улыбнулся и чмокнул Гарри в губы.

— Спасибо, что выбрал нас.


End file.
